


Fin de año y algo más

by Rissem



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rissem/pseuds/Rissem
Summary: A sólo cuatro días de Navidad, Keith y Lance descubren que ya no hay vuelos disponibles para regresar a casa. Queda una única opción y, a raíz de ello, todo cambia.Donde Pidge y Hunk son los mejores amigos del mundo y Shiro es un hermano mayor cansado de que su hermanito no salga de su zona de confort. Lance y Keith son dos extraños que pronto quieren dejar de serlo.(Posteado en ffiction bajo el pseudo de Kari-chii, no plagio)





	1. Lance del bus.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, no sé qué va a salir de esto, pero quería probar cómo era subir historias en esta plataforma. La verdad es que aquí sólo he leído historias Klance en ingles y supongo que es donde más auge tiene el fandom. Desearía poder escribir esta historia en ese idioma, pero mi manejo de él es apenas poco más de lo básico, así que buu.  
> Solo por aclarar, mi cuenta en FFiction está bajo el pseudo de Kari-chii. Somos la misma persona, no he plagiado nada.
> 
> Para esta historia he imaginado a Keith y Lance quizá un poco diferentes, así que desde ya disculpas por el OcC. Esta idea vino a mí una noche y desde entonces no pude sacármela de la cabeza. Creería que no van a ser más de unos 3 capítulos.  
> Sin más que decir, espero que la disfruten!

Aquel veinte de diciembre, sentado junto a uno de los enormes ventanales de su café favorito, Lance notó por primera vez lo vacío que se veía el panorama a esa altura del año. En el local sólo había cinco personas más aparte de él y uno era empleado de allí. Era un detalle raro si sabías que esa era la cafetería más popular en todo el campus. Además, en su camino a pie desde el edificio de su universidad apenas se había cruzado con una o dos personas y para un lugar tan poblado como era Altea II, eso era algo realmente extremo.

Dejando de lado todos los pensamientos existenciales que llenaron su cabeza una vez que esta se vio liberada de toda la información (y presión, mucha presión) que había requerido su último final del año, Lance tuvo una idea, cual epifanía, que pronto se volvió realidad.

Era un idiota. Y uno grandísimo.

El anuncio que mostraba la pantalla de su laptop era la confirmación de ello. La aerolínea Voltron, la que él y prácticamente todo el alumnado de Altea utilizaba, estaba completamente colapsada. Es decir, no quedaba ni un solo asiento libre en el vuelo que él debía tomar para regresar a casa antes de las fiestas de fin de año.

Y todo por una simple razón: Lance había olvidado por completo reservar su vuelo.

Voltron era una empresa que tenía un convenio con la Universidad de Altea desde hacía años, y gracias a ello ofrecía a los estudiantes vuelos con descuentos increíbles. Eran accesibles, económicos y el servicio no decaía por ello. Teniendo en cuenta el precio de las otras aerolíneas y que él había guardado el dinero exacto, le era imposible comprar un pasaje por otro lado.

Si a alguien le hizo gracia su expresión de auto desprecio y su posición sobre la mesa como si se hubiese quedado sin fuerzas de repente, nadie hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Mientras se lamentaba, recordó vagamente la voz de Pidge diciéndole que reservara su vuelo con antelación y que no lo dejara para último momento (cómo solía hacer con todo, había agregado). Eso había ocurrido hacía casi un mes, cuando Hunk y Pidge planeaban su propio regreso a casa.

Si lo pensaba a la ligera, no era su culpa. Su proyecto final del año era lo único que había ocupado su cabeza los últimos dos meses, hasta que finalmente lo había entregado esa misma mañana. Había sido todo un desafío pero las ganas de hacerlo bien y de no defraudar a su tutor, un pelirrojo de acento extraño llamado Coran, le habían permitido conseguir su meta. Se había ganado una nota sobresaliente y las felicitaciones de todo el tribunal de profesores que lo habían evaluado.

Lance de verdad no había sido consciente de la cercanía de las fiestas de fin de año y mucho menos lo había relacionado con la disponibilidad de vuelos de Voltron.

Situación muy diferente a la de sus mejores amigos, Pidge y Hunk, quienes ya estaban en casa hacía casi dos semanas. La gente de ingeniería aeroespacial sí que podía aprovechar sus vacaciones a lo grande

Aún con una última esperanza, Lance se levantó de su silla y tomó su teléfono para salir del lugar y llamar directamente a la aerolínea. Quizás era un error en la página web. Era una idea factible. Solo le tomó un minuto para saber que de hecho no, el servidor web funcionaba a la perfección y Voltron no tenía vuelos disponibles hacia su ciudad natal, hasta después de año nuevo.

Sí. Lance McClain admitía que era un idiota.

Pedirles dinero a sus padres ni siquiera era una opción. Él simplemente no podía, ni quería, hacer algo como eso ¿Dónde quedaba esa dignidad que había construido durante el año al volverse un ahorrador nato en cuánto a dinero? Sin mencionar que sería un gasto extra para su familia, y eso no era algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso.

Luego de tomarse dos tazas de café negro, se puso a pensar con tranquilidad (y no con el ataque de pánico que sufrió en un primer momento). Aún quedaba una opción más. Con ello en la cabeza, abrió otra pestaña en el buscador web. Efectivamente, aún quedaban varios lugares en algunos autobuses que partían al día siguiente. Gastaría un poco menos del dinero que había guardado, eso era todo un logro. La parte mala, y por la cual casi nadie utilizaba tal servicio, era la duración del viaje.

Eran dieciséis horas de viaje en autobús contra las escasas dos horas y media que solía tardar en avión. Bufó con resignación antes de comprar su boleto. Era eso o nada.

Después de eso, guardó sus cosas en la mochila y se dirigió a los dormitorios.

Lance podría describirse como un simple chico de unos diecinueve años que estudia Astronomía en una de las universidades más prestigiosas del país, Altea. Y Altea II se llama al complejo de edificios donde él asiste a clases. Pidge y Hunk tenían clases en el mismo complejo, pero existe una Altea III en dirección exactamente opuesta a la suya, a unos treinta minutos a pie (lo había confirmado el primer día de clases cuando se había equivocado de complejo. Había perdido el primer módulo por completo por ello).

Los dormitorios estaban distribuidos a lo largo de todo el enorme campus y estaban organizados según a cuál de los tres complejos asistía cada persona. Aún así, había sido un poco sorprendente que él y sus amigos hubiesen terminado con habitaciones contiguas.

Hunk, Pidge y él provenían de la misma ciudad y habían sido compañeros y amigos durante la secundaria. Podía admitir libremente que él simplemente los amaba.

El resto del día Lance terminó de ordenar sus cosas, confiando en la noticia de que no habría reasignación de dormitorios el próximo año pues acababan de terminar de construir unos edificios nuevos que sería usados por los ingresantes. Para la hora de la cena pidió una pizza y pasó la noche viendo series en su laptop. Bendito descanso.

El autobús salía recién a las tres de la tarde del día siguiente así que podía terminar de empacar en la mañana.

**.**

**Hunk**

Vieron la cantidad de ingresados para el próximo año?

Vamos a estar apretados en los talleres!

**Pidge**

Dudo que todas esas personas hayan aplicado para lo nuestro, Hunk.

Puedes quedarte tranquilo.

**Hunk**

Cómo lo sabes? Cómo puedes estar segura!?

No puedo trabajar con mucha gente mirándome

Voy a entrar en pánico

**Lance**

Viejo! Tranquilo!

Pidge tiene razón, no hay tantas personas masoquistas como ustedes.

Simplemente no es lógico.

**Pidge**

Definitivamente esto se merece un screenshot.

Lance acaba de darme la razón sin discutir, hay que conmemorar el día.

**Lance**

Muy graciosa Pidgey!

Sé admitir cuándo alguien tiene razón o no, me sorprende que creas lo contrario.

**Hunk**

Lo sé chicos, lo siento

Me asusté cuando vi tantos nombres nuevos en la página de Altea

Es poco probable que nuestro programa tenga tantos ingresantes

**Pidge**

Un momento.

Lance ¿te sientes bien?

**Lance**

Eh, sí?

Porq?

**Pidge**

Tu último comentario no es algo que digas con facilidad.

Así que suéltalo ¿qué pasó?

**Hunk**

Lance!

Shay me invitó a cenar a su casa mañana

No pude decirle que no, sería la primera vez que vea a sus padres de esta forma

Así que no podremos tener nuestra maratón de videojuegos antes de navidad como siempre

Lo siento

**Lance**

Sólo quiero dejar en claro que me siento traicionado.

Pero no hay problema amigo.

La primera cena con los padres de tu novia es algo importante.

Entiendo.

**Pidge**

Listo, esto es todo.

¡Lance!

¿Puedes decir que ocurre de una vez?

Jamás, jamás has aceptado una cancelación a sus torneos de videojuegos tan fácilmente en todos estos años desde que nos conocemos.

**Hunk**

Pidge tiene un punto, viejo

También me estoy preocupando

**Lance**

Están exagerando, los dos!!

Es sólo que no creo estar disponible mañana a la noche.

**Hunk**

Eso es nuevo

**Pidge**

¿Por qué no?

**Lance**

Porque no habré llegado a casa aún.

**Pidge**

¿Por qué? Sólo son dos horas hasta aquí.

**Lance**

16.

Voy en autobús.

**Pidge**

… ¿me ignoraste cuándo te advertí de sacar tu boleto hace un mes, verdad?

**Lance**

Um, no?

No es mi culpa! No caí en qué fecha estaba hasta que entregué mi proyecto esta mañana.

No es tan malo y podré recuperar todas mis horas de sueño perdidas.

**Hunk**

Espero que pasen buenas películas en el autobús

Te vas a aburrir como una ostra

**Pidge**

El grandote sabe.

**Lance**

Alentador, gracias.

.

Cuando Lance se presentó el día siguiente, en la plataforma indicada de la estación de autobuses, soltó un suspiro de resignación. Él no era nada bueno para estar tanto tiempo encerrado en un lugar relativamente pequeño como era un autobús. Deseaba poder dormir la mayor parte del viaje y el resto distraerse lo suficiente para no pensar en las dimensiones del vehículo.

Quince minutos antes de la hora indicada, las personas comenzaron a subir una por una, mostrándole el boleto a la azafata en la puerta. Lance prefirió esperar un poco más, siendo uno de los últimos en subir, ya habiendo guardado su valija en la parte trasera.

La mayoría de los pasajeros eran adultos de más de treinta años, había sólo un par de niños viajando con, suponía, sus padres y se relajó un poco cuando vio a unos cuantos estudiantes de Altea abordando. Él no era el único, obviamente.

Una vez que entró, mientras subía las pequeñas escaleras buscó el número de asiento en su boleto. Tenía el número dieciséis. Notando que los números pares eran del lado del pasillo, se preguntó si la persona a su lado podría cambiarle el asiento por el de junto a la ventana. Si veía el paisaje tenía más chances de entretenerse.

Caminó entre los asientos y le sonrió al pasar a un par de chicas de forma socarrona. Ellas le devolvieron la sonrisa. Lance era un conquistador nato. O eso le gustaba creer.

Le sonrió de forma amable a una señora mayor en el asiento diez, le recordaba mucho a su abuela.  La sonrisa que ella le mostró solo aumentó el sentimiento.

Pronto llegó al asiento indicado, efectivamente del lado del pasillo. En el asiento número quince, había un chico con leves rasgos asiáticos y cabello negro, que miraba hacia afuera por la ventana. Parecía alguien de su edad.

— Disculpa— Le llamó, confiado— ¿Te importaría…

Lance dejó la pregunta a la mitad. Lance _tuvo_ que dejar la pregunta a la mitad.

Piel pálida pero de aspecto suave, la línea de su barbilla bien marcada. El chico vestía con unos jean negros y una camiseta del mismo color, bajo una chaqueta de color rojo. Dejando de lado lo llamativo que le pareció, ese chico tenía el rostro más malditamente atractivo que había visto en todo su año de universidad. Un gracioso flequillo llamó su atención y se fijó en sus ojos.

Lance no sabía si era la luz del autobús, o el sueño que cargaba por haberse desvelado, pero juraba que los ojos de ese chico eran violetas. Un oscuro y profundo violeta.

Un par de ojos que ahora lo miraban con una pregunta muda, un poco molestos por el repentino silencio. Lance se aclaró la voz antes de hablar.

— ¿Te importaría cambiar asientos conmigo? No soy muy bueno para los autobuses— Le sonrió al final con una de sus mejores sonrisas, marca McClain.

— No— Respondió el otro chico. Lance se dijo que su voz pegaba perfectamente con su rostro.

— Gracias, en serio es algo—

— Me refiero a que no, no lo haré— Aclaró el chico de cabello negro con el ceño fruncido. Lance se quedó mudo, sin saber cómo responder a su rudeza. De repente ya no le importaba que tan atractivo se viera.

— ¿Por qué no?— Preguntó sin siquiera pensarlo, frunciendo el ceño ahora él. No era algo tan importante pero era el semblante altivo y rudo que mostraba su acompañante lo que le molestaba.

— Pedí ir del lado de la ventana, específicamente— Murmuró, cruzándose de brazos y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Listo, Lance ya podía decir que ese no iba a ser un viaje agradable.

— Viejo, sólo es un asiento.

— No lo haré.

Los azules ojos de Lance se encontraron con esos extraños violetas que sólo mostraban enojo hacia su persona. Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada, molestos por unos segundos, hasta que aparecieron más personas en el pasillo y de repente Lance estaba estorbando. Con un suspiro similar al del día anterior, aceptó su destino y se sentó en el asiento asignado. Era un estúpido autobús, con un estúpido acompañante malhumorado. Bien por él.

Para cuando el enorme autobús ya estaba alejándose de la ciudad, él y el chico de la ventana seguían sin cruzar ni una sola palabra o mirada. Serían unas incómodas dieciséis horas si seguía así. Se encogió de hombros, no era algo que le preocupara.

El paisaje pronto fue cambiando de altos edificios y transitadas calles, a la autopista y luego a una única carretera de doble dirección. El rumor del motor daba una sensación de calma bastante nueva para él. Su asiento no era incómodo como creyó que sería y pronto sintió como se relajaba por fin.

Alrededor de unos cuarenta minutos después, la azafata recorrió el autobús entregando unos folletos a cada pasajero. Era una encuesta de la empresa en la cual estaba viajando y debía responder según la experiencia en viajes pasados. La cual, en el caso de Lance, era nula. Por lo tanto decidió darle calificaciones intermedias a cada ítem que había. Le pareció justo.

El problema fue cuando al intentar escribir, la pluma que le había entregado la azafata no funcionaba. Y él no había dejado ninguna en la mochila que llevaba. Miró hacia el pasillo buscando a la mujer para pedirle una nueva pero ésta había desaparecido hacia el piso inferior. Miró hacia su derecha, donde el chico de la chaqueta roja respondía con rapidez la encuesta. Pedirle la suya estaba fuera de discusión. Cuando miró hacia la izquierda se encontró con un hombre mayor que ya estaba más dormido que despierto y prefirió no molestarlo. Su única opción era esperar a que la azafata regresara.

—Puedes usar la mía— La voz a su lado lo sorprendió y no se preocupó por ocultar la expresión. Se giró hacia su acompañante, quien por primera vez no lo miró con el ceño fruncido (pero sin quitar su seria expresión)— ¿Quieres o no?

Era la segunda vez en menos de una hora que ese chico le hacía perder las palabras de su boca. Quizás estaba por enfermarse.

— Claro, gracias— Le sonrió, como si no se hubiesen mirado de tan mala manera sólo un rato atrás. El chico asintió y desvió la vista.

Mientras respondía la encuesta, Lance lo miró de reojo. Esa había sido una acción inesperada de su parte. Se preguntó si quizás lo había juzgado de forma errónea. Una voz, extrañamente similar a la de Hunk, le dijo que estaba en lo cierto.

— ¿Qué se supone que responda en “servicio del personal técnico”?— Le preguntó de forma distraída. En el fondo, quería darle una oportunidad a ese extraño chico.

El aludido se aclaró la voz antes de responder.

— Se refiere a la azafata, tienes que ponerle una calificación— Se encogió de hombros— Es una forma más bonita de decirle, supongo.

Esa era la oración más larga que le había dicho y Lance sonrió ante ello.

— Entonces un cinco será, su cara es muy bonita.

— Ella podría ser tu madre— El chico mostró una expresión de falso desagrado, y él se sintió bendecido.

— Oye, la cara de mi mamá también es bonita. No sé de qué forma piensas tú sobre las mujeres— Le refutó, respondiendo la última pregunta.

El otro chico sólo guardó silencio.

Luego, la azafata pronto pasó a recoger los papeles y les ofreció quedarse con las plumas. Lance le devolvió la suya al chico a su lado con una sonrisa como agradecimiento. Él la recibió con una pequeñísima sonrisa, pero Lance lo tomó como un buen signo.

Quizás debería cuestionarse un poquito más a qué se debían esas ganas suyas de hablar con el chico, pero prefirió no pensar en eso. Más bien lo atribuyó a la cantidad de horas que deberían pasar uno junto al otro.

— ¿También asistes a Altea?— Se atrevió a preguntarle después de ver por un momento un pequeño botón con la característica A que representaba a la universidad, prendido en la mochila que llevaba. El chico también desvió la vista hacia el objeto antes de responderle.

— Sí. Altea III— Contestó.

Con lo alejados que estaban sus edificios no le sorprendía no habérselo cruzado antes.

— ¿Qué carrera? Yo estudio Astronomía en Altea II.

— Mm— Por alguna razón el chico dudó antes de responder— Arqueología.

Lance le mostró una sonrisa divertida ante la respuesta, y su interlocutor sólo pudo levantar una ceja cuestionando qué le parecía tan divertido.

— Nuestras carreras son completamente opuestas. Tu estudias la tierra y yo el espacio exterior— Terminó de explicar. Pero, restándole importancia, se encogió de hombros y le tendió una mano en un gesto amistoso— Soy Lance, por cierto.

— Keith.

Si le permitían ser deshonesto por primera vez en su vida, Lance negaría por completo el cosquilleo que le recorrió cuando la pálida y suave mano contraria hizo contacto con la suya. Ignorando la sensación, alejó su mano y se sentó de manera tal que quedaba de cara a Keith.

— ¿De qué año?— Keith lo miró escéptico por tantas preguntas personales. Lance levantó ambas manos en su defensa— Necesito saber si hace un rato miré mal a un superior. Si lo hice, debería empezar a preocuparme por vida social.

Keith sonrió ante sus palabras, divertido.

— Estoy en primer año. Bueno, podría decirse ya que en segundo.

— Lo mismo por aquí— Dijo Lance, entusiasmado con la idea de poder mantener una conversación con el chico.

Y eso fue lo que ocurrió. Keith resultó ser un chico de palabras justas pero que escuchaba cada cosa que Lance decía con atención y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces le vio sonreír disimuladamente ante alguno de sus comentarios. La seriedad de un principio fue desapareciendo poco a poco de su rostro. Podía decir que Keith era un chico rudo pero bastante tímido también. Y eso le parecía maravilloso.

Y  ser consciente de ello le daba ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra el asiento delante de él. Dios, que estaba pensando en lo maravilloso que le parecía un maldito chico. Un hombre.

Keith le comentó un poco sobre él (más bien, respondió a cada pregunta que él le hizo sin pensar). Venía de una ciudad medianamente cercana a la de Lance, a unas dos horas de distancia. Vivía con su hermano mayor únicamente, quién era graduado de Altea II y se acababa de casar hacía sólo unos meses.

 Y, graciosamente, también había olvidado reservar un vuelo en Voltron antes de que todo colapsara. Pero no era la primera vez, por eso conocía un poco más la rutina de viajar en autobús.

— Shiro estaba bastante molesto esta vez por mi descuido— Keith observó la expresión de Lance ante la mención de un nombre nuevo— Shirogane Takashi es mi hermano. Le decimos Shiro.

— Oh. Sé lo que es eso. Tengo dos hermanos mayores y tres menores. Dean, que es el mayor de todos, me reprendió aún más que mi mamá anoche cuando les conté. Claro que sus reprimendas ya no tienen efecto en mí.

Keith y Lance se encontraron con un nuevo panorama para ese viaje. Los minutos estaban pasando más rápido de lo que creían y sin darse cuenta la noche empezó a caer. Ya habían atravesado varias ciudades pequeñas para entonces, y ya habían pasado dos películas por las pantallas, aunque ninguno les prestó realmente mucha atención.

Un momento de extrema tranquilidad rodeó al autobús cuando comenzaron los créditos de la última película y la pantalla era la única fuente de luz por el momento. Ambos chicos habían reclinado un poco sus asientos hacia atrás en algún momento, pero seguían enfrascados en una susurrante conversación.

— Si me dices que no conoces o que no te gusta Star Wars, Keith, viejo, lo siento mucho pero esta amistad se termina aquí.

Keith se permitió reír levemente por la expresión exagerada de preocupación que Lance le mostraba.

— No es como si no conociera la franquicia ¿de acuerdo? Sólo que no la he visto completa. Y honestamente… no me consideraría un fan.

Lance hizo un sonido con su boca como si acabara de escuchar la mayor atrocidad de su vida.

— Me siento… vilmente engañado por ti y tu cara bonita.

Quizás fue el silencio que siguió a esa frase lo que le hizo ser consciente a Lance de lo que había dicho, aún si había sido un comentario más bien gracioso. Miró a Keith a los ojos, para ver si se había molestado, pero este estaba mirando distraídamente por la ventana.

En realidad, Keith estaba deseando a cualquier deidad existente que el sonrojo que sentía sobre sus mejillas desapareciera lo más rápido posible.

Ninguno de los dos hizo algún otro comentario, siendo arrullados por el sonido del motor del autobús, lo cual pronto llevó a Lance a un leve estado de somnolencia. En silencio y prácticamente a oscuras, Keith se permitió mirar la expresión dormida de su acompañante.

Su piel varios tonos más oscura que la suya y su cabello castaño le daban un aire tan tropical que simplemente le encantaba y por ello tenía que obligarse a no dejar salir sus emociones. Sabía que no todo el mundo podía sentirse cómodo a su alrededor si sabían que, de hecho, era gay. Y no quería que Lance de repente pusiese distancia entre ellos.

Dios, sólo llevaba cinco horas de viaje y le había contado a ese extraño chico más cosas de las que le había hablado a alguien en lo que llevaba de vida. A excepción de Shiro, claro.

Al principio había pensado en Lance como una persona más del autobús, alguien que había intentado quitarle su preciado lugar junto a la ventana y que sólo por eso le había caído mal. Media hora después, una voz similar a la de Shiro le había dicho en su cabeza que estaba siendo tan antipático como todo el mundo rumoreaba en su universidad. Y eso era algo que, aunque jamás iba a admitirlo, en el fondo le molestaba. Por eso había dado el brazo a torcer primero y había ofrecido su pluma como una ofrenda de paz.

Y había sido la mejor decisión del año entero.

De repente, Lance se movió entre sueños y se inclinó un poco hacia su lado, dejando todo su costado derecho pegado al de Keith. Esperaba que no despertara pronto porque su sonrojo solo iba en aumento. Solo un rato después, él también se durmió.

Alrededor de las diez de la noche, Lance fue el primero en despertarse por las repentinas luces que se encendieron. Intentando despabilarse, prestó atención al comunicado que se oía por los parlantes del autobús y luego decidió que lo mejor era despertar a Keith.

Fue recién entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban; él estaba prácticamente pegado a Keith y su brazo derecho se había entrelazado con el del otro chico. Su mano acunaba la de Keith.

Como si de repente quemara, Lance se alejó lo más rápido que pudo y miró a Keith con ojos muy abiertos. Era obvio, desde cualquier ángulo, que quien se había movido allí había sido él mismo. Esperaba que Keith no hubiese notado en ningún momento como habían dormido, porque de lo contrario no podría mirarlo a la cara nuevamente. Se cubrió el rostro con uno de sus brazos, respirando hondo para tranquilizarse.

Lance era heterosexual. Siempre lo había sido. Quizás, y sólo quizás, en alguna época por allá alrededor de los catorce o quince años, se había parado de vez en cuando a mirar a alguno de sus compañeros más de lo que debía de haber hecho. Pero realmente nunca le dio importancia y pronto se olvidó de ello (tan pronto como creció más de un metro setenta y aprendió como usar su cabello para que resaltaran más sus ojos, y de esa forma, las chicas comenzaron a responder a sus avances).

Pero de repente, conocía a este chico en un autobús y su cabeza lo único que quería era hacerlo sonreír una y otra vez. Escucharlo hablar de cualquier cosa o con la mayor fascinación sobre su carrera. Mirar sin descanso esos extraños ojos violetas que ahora mismo lo miraban con paz.

Lance detuvo su línea de pensamiento. Keith acababa de despertar.

— ¿Estás bien?— Le pregunto algo adormilado pero con preocupación. Lance intentó relajarse y llevó una mano hasta su nuca, tocando sus cabellos con nerviosismo.

— Sí, claro. Acabo de despertar así que estaba un poco perdido— De alguna forma, logró sonreírle. Keith sonrió débilmente mientras se estiraba un poco en su lugar— Eh, hace un momento dijeron que haremos una parada de una hora en la próxima estación. Se supone que hay un buen restaurante donde podemos cenar mientras tanto. Si no, podemos quedarnos aquí arriba.

Keith tardó un momento en procesar la información hasta que asintió con la cabeza. Miró por la ventana notando que ya estaban entrando a la dichosa estación. Se mordió el labio inferior con un poco de duda, antes de voltearse hacia Lance.

— La verdad es que tengo un poco de hambre ¿no quieres ir?

— Claro, es una cita.

Lance deseó golpearse mental y físicamente. ¿Qué carajo había sido eso? Su boca se había movido antes de que él si quiera pensara una respuesta. Sintió el calor arremolinándose en sus mejillas pero no le quitó la vista a Keith de encima.

— ¡No una cita _cita_ , obviamente! Ja ja, solo una cita… ¿menos cita? — Se atropelló con sus propias palabras buscando como arreglar la situación. Inesperadamente, Keith soltó un bufido de diversión.

— Lance, lo sé, relájate— Le respondió con una sonrisa divertida.

Lance creyó que podría morir en ese preciso momento, con esa sonrisa dirigida hacia él. Terminó por asentirle, aún avergonzado.

Pronto ambos se dispusieron a bajar del vehículo tal y como la mayoría de los pasajeros hacía. En las escaleras, Lance ayudó a esa mujer del asiento número diez que le recordaba a su abuela y ella le mostró nuevamente una gran sonrisa. Keith contempló la escena a su lado y un calorcito se instaló en su pecho.

.

**Hunk**

Qué tal va el viaje, Lance?

Estás ahí?

**Pidge**

Hay dos posibilidades.

O está dormido como un tronco, o encontró alguna pobre chica que respondiera a su coqueteo pasado de moda.

**Hunk**

Está dormido entonces

**Pidge**

Seguramente.

¿Cómo va tu cita con Shay y sus padres?

**Hunk**

Estaba súper nervioso al principio, pero son buena gente

Aunque su hermano mayor, Rax, no me ha sacado la vista de encima desde que llegué

Es un poco intimidante

**Pidge**

Tranquilo amigo.

Solo sé tú. Estoy segura que sus padres ya quieren adoptarte.

Es cuestión de tiempo para el hermano.

**Hunk**

Oh, el también quiere hacerlo

Como su mascota

**Lance**

Y eres la mascota más adorable del mundo.

Así que no tienes que preocuparte.

**Hunk**

Apareció!

Todo bien?

Y gracias… creo

**Pidge**

¿Alguna novedad?

¿A qué hora llegas mañana?

**Lance**

Creo q a eso de las 7 am.

Nada nuevo.

**Pidge**

Tu escasez de palabras es sospechosa.

**Lance**

No sé de qué hablas Pidgey.

**Hunk**

Lance misterioso McClain al asecho

**Lance**

De acuerdo, ya entendí

Estoy en una… cita?

No una cita cita, solo una… cita

**Pidge**

Okeey, claro. La diferencia se entiende perfectamente.

**Hunk**

Me alegro por ti! Pero no estás viajando?

Conociste una chica en el autobús?

**Lance**

No exactamente.

**Pidge**

Por favor, Lance, dime que no estás teniendo una cita con alguien que podría ser tu madre o algo así.

**Lance**

Claro que no!

Dios, Pidge.

**Hunk**

Entonces?

Lance?

Laaaaance

**Lance**

Conocí a un chico.

**Hunk**

Oh

**Pidge**

Drama de fin de año, ya te huelo.

**Lance**

:I

.

Lance guardó su teléfono en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras desviaba la atención a la hamburguesa que tenía frente a él. Estaba sentado en una mesa para dos personas, mientras aguardaba que Keith llegara con su bandeja de comida. A unos metros de distancia estaban las chicas a las que les había sonreído aquel día, riendo y cuchicheando mientras lo miraban. Pero si debía de ser sincero, no podía estar menos interesado en ese momento.

El restaurante era estilo autoservicio, dónde lo que pagabas era el plato. Suspiró al saber que había gastado lo último que le había sobrado de la compra de su boleto. El lugar se había llenado con todas las personas que viajaba en su autobús y otro pequeño grupo que ya estaba allí cuando llegaron.  Se sintió incómodo por la mirada insistente de las chicas sobre él y centró su atención en su servilleta, hasta que otra persona apareció en su campo de visión.

— La fila de las pastas realmente estaba repleta— Comentó Keith con un suspiro mientras se sentaba frente a él. Lance no pudo reprimir su sonrisa.

— Demasiado sofisticado, mi hamburguesa y yo estamos bien.

— ¿Desde cuándo la pasta es el epítome de la sofisticación?— Preguntó Keith con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Desde que tú lo comes?

Keith se rió.

— Lance, alguien va a pensar que estás flirteando conmigo.

— ¿Eso sería algo tan malo?

Silencio.

Lance simplemente quería meterse la hamburguesa entera a la boca, a ver si así se sofocaba y dejaba de decir cosas tan ridículas. ¡Qué carajos estaba haciendo! Se aclaró la voz, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a Keith. Probablemente lo había arruinado.

— No— Escuchó de repente— No lo sería.

Cuando lo miró, Keith tenía la vista en su plato intentando disimular el leve tono rosado de sus mejillas que era perfectamente notable bajo toda esa luz interior. Algo en Lance se revolvió por completo, en un buen sentido.

— ¿Lo estás o no?

El tono en la pregunta de Keith era suave, para nada rudo, sino más bien como queriendo sacarse la duda antes de continuar… con lo que fuese que estaba pasando, y no arruinarlo por no haber entendido a Lance (aunque teniendo en cuenta que se conocían hacía unas horas, realmente nadie podía culparlos si no lograban entenderse).

Lance dejó salir un pesado suspiro.

— No lo sé— Respondió y le ofreció una débil sonrisa como disculpa. Para su sorpresa, lejos de molestarse, Keith le mostró una sonrisa muy similar.

— Está bien. De verdad— Le apuntó a su plato con un dedo— Tu comida va a enfriarse.

Si bien esa charla no dejó absolutamente nada en claro, sino todo lo contrario, algo cambió en la atmósfera alrededor de ellos. Las charlas amenas y las sonrisas continuaron, pero había algo en los ojos de cada uno que era diferente. Algo en la forma de mirarse, ya no con temor a decir algo mal, sino con expectación a que alguno dijera algo diferente.

Cuando terminaron de cenar y volvieron al autobús, junto con el resto de los pasajeros, caminaron pegados al otro quizás un poco más de lo necesario. Ninguno mencionó nada al respecto.

Ya con todos ubicados nuevamente en sus lugares, el autobús salió de la estación sin apuro. Esta vez las pantallas permanecieron apagadas y las luces fueron aminorando de intensidad hasta que todo quedó a oscuras, a excepción de las tenues luces de emergencia.

Keith y Lance se mantuvieron en silencio un momento, mientras la mayoría de los pasajeros caía en brazos de Morfeo. Lance miró por última vez los mensajes que Pidge y Hunk le habían enviado recientemente, decidiendo que no tenía la cabeza para responder sus preguntas en ese momento. Ya los vería al día siguiente.

— ¿Ella es Katie Holt?— Preguntó Keith a su lado, habiendo visto la foto de fondo de pantalla que Lance tenía en su móvil, dónde salía Hunk en el medio y a cada lado Pidge y él con enormes sonrisas.

— Pidge ¿la conoces?— Preguntó con ambas cejas elevadas.

Y el mundo era un lugar realmente pequeño. Ambos deberían saberlo.

— Nos hemos cruzado un par de veces. Su hermano, Matt, es el mejor amigo de Shiro. Ambos trabajan juntos en un laboratorio donde vivo, pero se conocieron en Altea.

Keith buscó su propio teléfono y buscó una foto en su galería. En ella se veía Shiro, un chico alto con una cicatriz surcando su nariz en sentido horizontal, a su derecha efectivamente reconocía a Matt (sus enormes anteojos eran inconfundibles) y del otro lado había una chica que sencillamente era la mujer más hermosa que Lance había visto alguna vez. Tenía el cabello blanco y espeso, una sortija en su mano. En el centro de la foto se veía un avergonzado Keith pero con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

La persona que más llamó su atención fue un pelirrojo que apenas entraba en la foto, justo al lado de la chica, con una enorme sonrisa y una cara graciosa.

— ¿Coran?— Preguntó a la foto, como si el hombre fuese a responderle desde allí. Keith, extrañado, miró la foto él mismo para ver de quién hablaba.

— Es primo de Allura, la chica de aquí, que además es la esposa de mi hermano ¿Lo conoces?

Lance asintió, sin poder creer como podía estar tan indirectamente conectado con una persona que acababa de conocer ese día.

— Fue mi tutor durante todo el año. Es un tipo genial, aunque tiene ideas muy extravagantes.

— ¿Y su acento? Todavía no descubro de qué país viene.

Lance asintió a lo que Keith decía. Entonces ambos se miraron y sin poder evitarlo, dejaron salir una carcajada, aunque tuvieron que contenerse para no molestar a los demás pasajeros.

— El mundo puede ser pequeño ¿verdad?— Dijo Lance, sintiendo como volvían a aquella atmósfera relajada entre los dos.

— Sin duda. Tenemos tantas cosas en común, e incluso personas. Quizás…— Keith bajó la mirada— ¿Quizás esto signifique que volveremos a vernos después de hoy?

— Si eso quieres…— Keith no levantó la mirada pero sintió un escalofrío ante el susurro de Lance— Apostaría por ello, entonces.

La sonrisa de Lance era brillante, incluso en la oscuridad. Y Keith supo que jamás podría olvidarla.

— Podrás ver lo divertido que es tener a Lance McClain en tu vida— Comentó con confianza y Keith rodó los ojos.

— Solo tú puedes decir algo como eso sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

— La vergüenza siempre está de más, no hace más que impedirle a las personas seguir sus impulsos, hacer lo que realmente quieren hacer.

— ¿Estamos hablando de la vergüenza o del sentido común?

— Ni idea. Sólo sé que esto se tornó demasiado abstracto— Terminó Lance, encogiéndose de hombros. Keith volvió a reír por lo bajo.

Miró a Lance por un segundo, fijamente a sus ojos, antes de tener una idea.

— Entonces… dices que la gente debe seguir sus impulsos ¿no? Que eso es lo correcto.

— Exacto.

Apenas terminó de hablar, Keith echó un vistazo a alrededor, notando que nadie prestaba atención a nada, estando casi todos dormidos o absortos en sus pensamientos. Sin dejarse amedrentar por su corazón que comenzó a latir frenéticamente, ni por su consciencia shironesca gritándole que estaba loco, se levantó en su asiento. Se ladeó hacia Lance, que no entendía qué estaba haciendo.

De la nada, Keith había tomado su rostro por la barbilla y se inclinaba sobre él.

Fue un beso inocente, apenas un toque de labios. Cálido, suave y áspero a la vez (Ni siquiera sabía que eso era posible). Lance no lo alejó, inicialmente porque no podía salir de su sorpresa pero cuando sintió a Keith haciendo un poco más de presión sobre él, casi con pánico por la falta de respuesta, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que cerrar los ojos y empujarse levemente hacia adelante, correspondiendo el beso.

En ese instante supo que ya nada volvería a ser igual para él. Nada de ser un consagrado heterosexual. No cuando un simple beso, como el que estaba compartiendo, con un chico le despertaba tantas sensaciones como ningún otro.

Aunque le pareció eterno, sólo duró unos segundos. Keith se alejó de él tan sorpresivamente como se había acercado y se agazapó en su asiento, como si quisiera volverse pequeño e invisible en ese mismo momento. Lance tardó unos minutos en recobrar la compostura por completo.

— Lo siento…— Le escuchó susurrar a Keith varios minutos después.

¿Lo siento? Habían sido los mejores segundos de su vida. Pero, lamentablemente, Lance no encontraba las palabras para hacérselo saber. Demasiadas preguntas llenaron su mente. Demasiadas dudas.

Se aclaró la voz antes de hablar.

— No pasa nada… Sólo estabas haciendo caso a lo que dije ¿no?

Keith sonrió de lado ante eso.

¡Gracias Dios!, fue todo lo que Lance pudo pensar.

— Fue una buena excusa.

Lance lo miró sin habla. ¿Cómo podía ir y decir todas esas cosas sin dudar?

— Keith, basta, vas a matarme— Murmuró, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. Keith dejó salir una leve risita. Cuando Lance bajó sus manos, ambos se miraron en la oscuridad por un momento.

¿Y ahora qué?

Ninguno de los dos quería hablar. Solo… mantener ese momento en sus memorias tanto como fuera posible.

Entonces Keith bostezó, y fue la excusa perfecta.

— Deberíamos dormir un rato— Propuso Lance, intentando no recordar cómo había despertado solo unas horas atrás de su pequeña siesta. Keith asintió.

Ambos reclinaron sus asientos hacia atrás un poco, sintiéndose un poco más avergonzados al quedar sus rostros a la misma altura. Pero entonces Lance sonrió, y Keith se dijo que no importaba nada más.

En la mañana hablarían. En la mañana podrían pensar. En la mañana podrían hacer cualquier cuestionamiento.

Se quedaron dormidos, cada uno con una mano pegada a la del otro, sintiendo la calidez de la piel contraria. Era una sensación indescriptible.

.

El problema después de todo ese viaje, quizás fue que una vez que salió el sol, ni Keith ni Lance despertaron de inmediato. Sus manos entrelazadas vagamente continuaron así hasta que la llegada a la ciudad de Lance fue inminente.

Lo que los despertó, por fin, fue el anuncio por parlantes de parte de la azafata que avisaba a dónde habían llegado y que los pasajeros que bajaran debían asegurarse de llevar todas sus pertenencias con ellos. Lance prácticamente brincó en su asiento cuando fue consciente de lo que la mujer decía. Sus manos se separaron. Keith se sentó adormilado, y sacó su teléfono para ver qué hora era.

Las siete y diez de la mañana.

Lance, que se había apresurado a buscar su mochila en el portaequipaje sobre su cabeza y a agarrar su chaqueta (que había usado como manta), se detuvo para mirar a Keith a los ojos.

Mierda.

No habían podido hablar de lo sucedido.

No habían podido hablar sobre nada.

Recién podría verlo cuando retornara a Altea, dentro de casi dos meses. Y si es que lograba encontrarlo allí.

Y si es que lograba poner en orden su cabeza.

Keith amagó a hablar, pero sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando Lance lo interrumpió, quitándole su teléfono móvil de las manos sin pedirle permiso. Frunció el ceño mientras veía que el chico tecleaba alguna cosa con prisa en su pantalla táctil.

— No lo pierdas— Fue todo lo que dijo, mientras se lo devolvía.

Keith miró la pantalla. Era un número de teléfono, guardado bajo el título “Lance-del-bus :)” Una sonrisa apareció en su cara sin poder evitarlo y levantó la mirada para despedirse del chico.

Pero Lance fue más rápido y ya se había inclinado sobre él. Aunque, lejos de reparar la acción de la noche anterior de Keith, se ladeó un poco y depositó un casto beso en la comisura de los labios ajenos.

Hay que destacar que eso fue suficiente para hacerlos sonrojar a ambos.

Después de eso, Lance le sonrió por última vez y se dispuso a bajar con rapidez del autobús, pues era el último que faltaba por lo que podía ver.

Keith escondió su rostro bajo su mano derecha una vez que lo vio desaparecer escaleras abajo. Sentía una repentina opresión en la boca del estómago, y no era algo lindo para nada.

Lo único que aminoraba la sensación, era observar una y otra vez el nuevo contacto en su teléfono. Entonces, la sonrisa venía a él de forma inconsciente.

.

**Lance**

Oh Dios

Chicos

Acabo de bajar del autobús

Creoquevoyamorir

No entiendo qué estoy sintiendo, ni siquiera puedo entender qué carajo estaba pensando

Mierda

Ayuda

**Pidge**

Ok, desayuno de emergencia.

Hunk, necesitamos de tu magia

**Hunk**

Los muffins ya están en el horno, capitán.

**Pidge**

Genial.

Lance asegúrate de acelerar el momento de abrazos y sonrisas con tu familia.

En una hora estamos en tu puerta.

**Lance**

Los amo


	2. Hola, extraño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Navidad en la familia de Lance.  
> Donde Keith sólo le causa cambios de humor y crisis existenciales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que el tema de los mensajes no esté siendo algo muy incómodo. Por si no lo notaron, Hunk y Lance jamás usan puntos al final de sus oraciones.  
> La familia de Lance es completamente invención mía, pero él definitivamente debe tener una familia numerosa y animada. La parte de la noche de navidad es un poco una descripción de cómo pasamos esa festividad en mi familia, fue inevitable escribirlo así.   
> Se van a dar cuenta pronto, pero amo el cariño fraternal (tengo muchos hermanos, así que algo entiendo de eso) En fin, mi vida siempre se refleja de una forma u otra.

Cuando Lance bajó del autobús, recogió su maleta y buscó entre la gente algún rostro conocido. En ningún momento dejó de mandar miradas furtivas al vehículo en el que había llegado y que aún albergaba a Keith.

Ciertamente, nunca creyó que se sentiría triste por tener que bajar del autobús.

El único momento en que Lance se olvidó de todo el asunto por un momento, fue cuando los brazos de su madre lo encontraron y lo envolvieron en el mejor abrazo que le daban hacía tiempo. Lo devolvió, sintiendo la calidez que la mujer transmitía, aquella que de niño lo calmaba ante cualquier pesadilla. Dejó un beso en la mejilla de Mora, su madre, y le sonrió con afecto antes de voltearse a la otra persona que allí estaba. Era su hermana mayor, Emma, quien no dudó en rodearlo con su propio abrazo de oso. Lance se rió y respondió de la misma manera.

Lance McClain no iba a mentir; él era un chico de familia. La mayoría de sus recuerdos de toda la vida, aquellos fuera de sus vivencias con Hunk y Pidge, eran con sus hermanos, con sus padres e incluso con sus primos. Era una familia bastante grande (criar seis hijos no había sido para nada fácil), pero sus padres se las habían arreglado para darles la mejor vida posible y para enseñarles como debía ser un buen McClain.

Lo cual era, básicamente, tratar de ser una buena persona.

Le había sorprendido que Emma fuese a recibirlo junto a su madre, pues su hermana ya hacía dos años que no vivía en casa. Ella se había recibido en la universidad estatal como profesora de ciencias y desde que había empezado a trabajar, se había independizado. Lo mismo con su hermano mayor, Dean, quien ya había formado su propia familia cuando Lance recién estaba a mitad de la secundaria.

No le sorprendió para nada que sus hermanas menores no estuviesen ahí, pues sería un increíble milagro si lograran despertarse a esa hora en un día de vacaciones. Le parecía algo bastante imposible.

Luego de los saludos y abrazos, Emma tomó su valija y los tres se encaminaron a la salida de la estación. Sólo entonces Lance se volteó por un momento hacia donde había estado el autobús, para descubrir que este ya se había marchado. Combatió la opresión en su estómago con el pensamiento de que Keith podría escribirle en cualquier momento.

Al llegar a casa descubrió que Emma y Dean estaban pasando esos días antes de Navidad en casa. Su hermano mayor estaba en el trabajo en ese momento y su esposa e hija aún dormían tranquilamente. La familia McClain era así, les gustaba pasar esos días juntos, haciendo enormes pijamadas a la hora de dormir pues el número de camas necesarias siempre sobrepasaba al existente. Eran ruidosos, molestos y divertidos. Lance amaba a su familia.

Una hora después, cuando Pidge y Hunk tocaron a la puerta y Mora abrió, no se vio para nada sorprendida de verlos allí tan temprano. Esos dos eran casi como sus hijos para ella, pues los recordaba pasando más horas allí que en alguna de las demás casas. Los saludó a ambos con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla antes de señalarles que Lance estaba desempacando en su habitación. Al ver el paquete que Hunk cargaba con, suponía, diferentes exquisiteces hechas por él, entendió porqué su hijo no había querido desayunar. Mora estaba acostumbrada a que la comida de Hunk estuviese en un nivel diferente a la de cualquiera.

Un rato después, los tres estaban sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesita que Lance tenía en su habitación. Él les relataba brevemente todo lo ocurrido en ese viaje, obviando varios pensamientos y comentarios vergonzosos de su parte. Lo más difícil, sin duda, había sido contarles el momento del beso.

Se hizo un silencio en el lugar, con él incapaz de mirar a sus amigos a la cara. Lance no había dudado ni un solo momento en contarles todo lo que sentía y lo que había ocurrido, pero ¿cómo reaccionarían sus amigos? Nunca habían tratada en profundidad el tema de la homofobia y muchos menos sobre las personas homosexuales ¿Estarían molestos? ¿Les daría asco? Por esas mismas dudas, mantuvo sus ojos sobre sus manos apretadas en puño sobre sus rodillas.

Lance simplemente no sabría qué hacer si Pidge y Hunk no quisiesen saber nada más de él.

Entonces, una mano cálida se posó en su hombro. Miró a Hunk que se había acercado hasta él y le mostraba la sonrisa más tranquilizadora del mundo.

— ¿No estás pensando cosas idiotas como que Hunk y yo estamos molestos contigo, verdad?— La voz de Pidge enfrente de él lo tomó por sorpresa. Era un tono de broma pero severo al mismo tiempo. Era el tono que su amiga usaba cuando algo que hacía le molesta de verdad.

— ¿No… lo están?— Ante su pregunta, Hunk frunció el ceño.

— ¿En serio, Lance?— Preguntó con un tono molesto— Me estoy molestando, sí, pero por el hecho de que pensaras eso de nosotros ¿Cuántos años crees que llevamos de amigos?

— Eres más idiota de lo que creí si piensas que vamos a juzgarte por esto. Puedes enamorarte de un chico, una chico o hasta de un árbol si eso te hace feliz— Pidge relajó su expresión para mostrarle una sonrisa similar a la anterior de Hunk— Mientras el árbol no tenga setas venenosas alrededor, claro, porque ya todos sabemos cómo termina eso.

La alusión a cierto incidente que había ocurrido cuando tuvieron un campamento con el colegio, donde Lance había tomado una siesta bajo un enorme árbol (escapándose de su trabajo de juntar ramas secas para la fogata) terminó por disolver el ambiente tenso que se había instalado por un momento. Los tres se rieron ante el recuerdo por un rato.

— Entonces, este chico, Keith— Comentó Hunk mientras partía una pequeña tarta de manzana— Le gustan las cosas dulces ¿verdad? Tienen que gustarle para invitarlo a nuestras meriendas de los viernes.

— No estoy muy seguro, es una de las pocas cosas que no le pregunté— Lance se tocó la nuca en un gesto de nerviosismo.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas ahora? Así Hunk no tiene que vivir con esa duda por el resto del verano— Dijo Pidge, ignorando la mirada molesta de su amigo. Él no era tan dramático sobre los dulces ¿verdad?

— Bueno… no tengo como preguntarle— Eso capturó toda la atención de Pidge, quien lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Cómo que no tienes como hacerlo?

Lance se encogió de hombros. Pidge lo miró como si estuviese diciendo algo inaudito.

— ¿¡No le pediste su número!?

— ¡No tuve tiempo! Nos quedamos dormidos hasta que el autobús ya estaba aquí en la estación— Vio a Hunk llevarse una mano a la cara, en un gesto ante su idiotez— ¡Pero sí le di el mío! Fue lo único que atiné a hacer. Estaba medio dormido, no reaccioné lo mejor que pude.

Pidge largó un sonoro y largo suspiro. En serio, Lance había pasado gran parte de su vida flirteando con las chicas y pidiéndoles sus contactos en la segunda oración, y ahora, que era el momento realmente importante ¿se volvía incapaz de hacerlo? Era tan absurdo.

— Puedo escribirle a Matt y que se lo pida a Shiro, si quieres. Es más, él mismo debe tenerlo— Sugirió.

Lance lo pensó por un momento antes de negar con la cabeza.

— No siento que eso sea lo correcto. Quizás va a salir corriendo o algo así. Es… algo tímido. Creo que inconscientemente por eso le di mi número y no al revés. Quiero ver si… realmente quiere volver a hablar conmigo.

Los tres guardaron silencio un momento.

— Bueno, tranquilo. Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que nos contaste, que él tuvo la… iniciativa y todo eso, estoy seguro de que apenas llegue a su casa va a escribirte.

Lance asintió levemente, antes de cambiar de tema e iniciar una conversación más animada sobre todo lo que harían esas vacaciones los tres juntos.

El mediodía llegó pronto, sin señales de Keith. El silencio que sus amigos dejaron al marcharse fue reemplazado por las voces de sus hermanas. Las gemelas de dieciséis años, María y Ally, le dieron un abrazo simultáneo apenas lo vieron. Lance casi terminó en el piso. La más pequeña de catorce, Sara, le sonrió desde su lugar y él no dudó en acercarse y apresarla en un gran abrazo. Ella era la niña mimada de Lance.

Después de almorzar, su teléfono, que llevaba en todo momento en el bolsillo de su pantalón, seguía sin sonar. Cuando despertó de la siesta, todo seguía igual. Lance empezó a temer.

¿Y si Keith pensaba en él como un error y no le escribía jamás? Quizás hasta ya había borrado su número.

La tarde dio lugar a la noche, y ésta al día siguiente; la víspera de Navidad.

Keith no escribió en todo ese tiempo.

* * *

 

La Navidad en la familia McClain era algo muy vivo, muy colorido, muy a lo latinoamericano después de todo. Mora, con ayuda de Emma, preparaba una gran variedad de platillos con la receta secreta de la familia, los cuales no tenían nada que envidiarle a los preparados por Hunk. Hacía unos años finalmente había compartido tales recetas con Marian, la esposa de Dean, y para la chica eso había sido como su aceptación definitiva dentro de la familia. Lance recordaba con gracia la radiante sonrisa que la mujer había mostrado aquella semana entera.

Sus hermanas menores ya hacia un tiempo habían decorado todo el living con guirnaldas y luces de colores, al igual que el imponente árbol de navidad que ocupaba casi el centro de la sala. Las esferas rojas y doradas, brillantes, acaparaban todo el espacio en sus ramas. Según Dean le había contado esa tarde, con una orgullosa sonrisa, Lulú, su pequeña sobrina de apenas dos años, había sido la encargada de colocar la estrella en la punta del árbol (subida a los hombros de su padre, obviamente).

Por la tarde, el ambiente en la casa era de animosa felicidad. La radio encendida en la mejor estación de la ciudad, con todos ellos cantando ocasionalmente una que otra canción al unísono. Su padre, George, preparaba las mesas en el patio de la casa, con ayuda de sus hijos. Esperaban que algunos de sus tíos llegaran para pasar la noche con ellos y eso sólo significaba una cosa; pronto la casa sería un mar de gente.

Lance estaba terminando de arreglar las sillas alrededor de la enorme mesa improvisada, con el ceño fruncido y metido en su propio mundo.

¿Por qué Keith aún no le había escrito? Se le ocurrían varias razones; que hubiese perdido su teléfono, que el mismo se hubiese roto de alguna forma. Si tenía que ser más realista, la respuesta era bastante dolorosa. Keith simplemente no quería saber de él.

Mientras acercaba la última silla, dejó salir un largo suspiro, deseando que ese sentimiento extrañamente vacío saliera junto con el aire de sus pulmones.

— Lance— Una firme mano sobre su hombro— ¿Estás bien?

Lance miró a Dean, quien mostraba una expresión preocupada en su rostro. Se sintió expuesto de repente.

—Claro que sí— Le mostró una enorme sonrisa, pero debía saberlo; Dean lo conocía de toda la vida y lo había visto en sus peores y mejores momentos. No iba a creerse un gesto tan fingido como ese— Estoy bien, de verdad. No sé porqué te preocupas.

— Bueno, has estado con un humor extraño desde que llegaste— Dean frunció el ceño— Al principio creí que aún estabas cansado por tus exámenes finales pero…— Lo miró a los ojos; ambos compartían ese tono azulado, siendo el de Lance un poco más claro, más brillante— Mi intuición dice que es otra cosa.

Lance bajó la vista al prolijo césped de su patio. Él podía jugar y tener su propia imagen frente a sus hermanas menores, pero jamás había podido fingir delante de Dean o Emma. Era como si sus hermanos mayores lo conocieran a la perfección y él podía sentir tanta culpa, como si fuesen sus propios padres, cada vez que hacía algo que podía decepcionarlos.

¿Qué pensarían si les dijera que estaba de ese humor por un chico? Hunk y Pidge eran un tema diferente, ellos eran amigos de alguna forma se había elegido para serlo. ¿Pero y su familia? ¿Qué pensaría?

— Tal vez sea algo…— Admitió en un murmullo. Dean se relajó un poco, ese era un buen paso— Pero no tienes que preocuparte ¿de acuerdo? Es algo que ya pasó, no importa. Prometo que pronto estaré igual que siempre.

— No seas idiota— Lo cortó el hombre de cabello claro— No me interesa que estés igual que siempre. Me interesa que estés bien.

Lance sintió sus ojos calientes. Las muestras de afecto entre él y Dean no ocurrían muy a menudo, pero cuando pasaba, era algo mucho más fuerte que él. Le recordaba aquellas noches, cuando él era el hijo menor, donde terminaba asustado por alguna tormenta particularmente mala y se escabullía a la cama de su hermano. Dean siempre lo había dejado entrar, en silencio, y siempre había pasado las mantas sobre él en un gesto protector. Ese era su hermano.

Viendo que Lance no diría otra palabra al respecto, Dean suspiró. No era su idea forzar a su hermanito a hablar de algo que no quería. Con su mano derecha, despeinó su cabello en un gesto paternal.

— Vamos, cuando estés listo puedes hablarme de ello. Con Marian pensamos quedarnos hasta año nuevo. Así que cuando quieras… ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Lance sólo le sonrió, de forma sincera esta vez, y asintió. Después de eso entró a la casa ante el llamado de su  madre desde la cocina. Dean lo vio perderse tras la puerta.

— ¿Algún avance?— La voz de George sorprendió a Dean. Su padre traía en mano los manteles para poner sobre las mesas. Le dio una sonrisa de disculpa por haber tratado de escuchar la conversación. Dean sonrió levemente mientras tomaba los manteles de sus manos y luego negó con la cabeza.

— Lance confía en nosotros. Sólo hay que darle tiempo.

* * *

 

**Hunk:**

Antes de que las líneas se saturen más tarde

¡Espero que pasen una linda noche! Disfruten de sus familias

**Pidge:**

¡Lo mismo para ti Hunk!

Espero que sobrevivas a tus primos.

**Hunk:**

Difícil, Pidge, difícil

Desde dónde estoy puedo ver a los pequeños demonios preparando su próximo plan de ataque

**Lance:**

Aww, Hunk

Adorable

¡Lo mismo para ambos! Pasen una buena noche

Saludos a sus familias

Mamá está triste por no verlos esta noche

**Hunk:**

Que linda! Dile que cuando vuelva a casa le llevo de mi postre especial de navidad

**Pidge:**

Matt les envía saludos. Me ha molestado toda la tarde para que se los diga.

Lance ¿alguna noticia?

**Lance:**

Absolutamente ninguna

Pero ya está, chicos

Es navidad, no voy a pensar en eso

**Hunk:**

…

Vas a estar bien?

**Lance:**

Por supuesto que sí!

Lance McClain no se deprime ;)

**Pidge:**

Lo que tú digas.

* * *

 

Por un par de horas, al menos, lo dicho por Lance fue cierto. Mientras todos se preparaban, cambiándose por ropas más elegantes, y recibiendo a sus familiares, Lance no pensó en ningún momento sobre Keith. Y creyó seguir así el resto de la noche. Sus sonrisas eran sinceras cuando jugaba con sus primos más pequeños y sus tías hacían comentarios sobre lo guapo que estaba.

No fue hasta media hora antes de la medianoche que ese vacío lo golpeó de forma inesperada. Vamos, había conocido a Keith hacía un par de días y sólo había estado con él unas (largas y cortas) horas. ¿Por qué carajo le afectaba tanto que el chico no le hubiese dado aún señales de vida? Si era sincero, Lance tenía ganas de darse a cabezazos contra la próxima pared que encontrara.

Las miraditas que Dean y Emma empezaron a darle apenas notaron su cambio de humor, no ayudaban para nada.

En el patio de su casa, todos cantaron al unísono la cuenta regresiva para que llegara la medianoche. En algún momento Lulú se había subido a su regazo y lo primero que hizo Lance ese veinticinco de diciembre, fue abrazar y hacerle cosquillas a su sobrina mientras alrededor todos brindaban de forma ruidosa.

Luego se unió a los brindis y abrazos que todos empezaron a repartir entre sí. Eso era una navidad en su casa y mentiría si no dijera que eso era lo que lo hacía feliz.

Alrededor de media hora después, cuando todos entraron a casa para ver a los pequeños de la familia abrir sus numerosos regalos de navidad (los cuales de alguna forma su padre, Dean y sus tíos habían conseguido dejar disimuladamente bajo el árbol), su teléfono, olvidado sobre una mesa de la cocina en algún punto de la noche, mostró la luz de su pantalla encendida por un momento. Acercándose a la misma, tomó su celular esperando ver los mensajes de felicidades de sus amigos. Aún habiéndose saludado horas antes, era ley escribir luego de la medianoche.

Cuando desbloqueó la pantalla, su única reacción fue dejar que su mandíbula se abriera de forma incrédula (y graciosa). Sintiendo un temblor en sus manos, tuvo que dejar su copa de sidra sobre la mesita. Tragó saliva cuando se dispuso a abrir el mensaje.

**Desconocido:**

Feliz Navidad.

Espero que estés pasando una buena noche.

:)

 

Lance tardó varios minutos en recobrar la compostura. ¿Era en serio? Después de tenerlo esperando tanto tiempo, escribía un mensaje tan escueto, sólo para saludarlo por navidad.

Oh, Lance quería volver a ver a Keith, sí, pero en ese momento sólo quería borrarle la expresión indiferente que seguramente cargaba en ese momento. (Lo asustó, sólo un poco, pensar de qué forma podía hacer eso. De qué forma _quería_ hacer eso).

Miró sólo una vez cómo Lulú se reía ante el nuevo juguete que Santa acababa de traerle. Ya fuese por ella, o porque estaba a punto de responderle a Keith, una enorme y alegre sonrisa se formó en su rostro (Detalle que Emma y Mora no perdieron de vista).

**Lance:**

Hola, extraño. ¡Feliz navidad para ti también!

La noche recién empieza, las cosas están bastante movidas por aquí. Santa acaba de pasar por casa.

¿Qué tal va la tuya?

**Keith:**

Mierda, olvidé poner mi nombre, lo siento.

Soy Keith.

Ha sido una noche tranquila pero linda. No hay niños en casa, así que dudo que Santa vaya a pasar por aquí.

**Lance:**

Jajaja, está bien, supuse que eras tú.

Mantuviste la expectativa en lo más alto ¿no?

Antes de irse Santa dijo que iría a tu casa, yo que tú lo espero toda la noche despierto.

**Keith:**

¿La expectativa? ¿A qué te refieres?

Y sí, claro, voy a pasar toda la noche esperando a un viejo regordete vestido de rojo. Ni siquiera tengo chimenea.

**Lance:**

Nada… Creí que escribirías antes.

¡Qué rudo viejo! Sólo por eso no tendrás regalos este año, irás directo a la lista negra.

¿Keith?

Lo siento, dije algo extraño, verdad?

**Keith:**

No sabía sobre qué escribirte.

Cada vez que lo intentaba entraba un poco en pánico.

Lo siento…

**Lance:**

Oye, tranquilo. No quise decirlo de esa forma, no estoy enojado ni nada.

Yo lo siento.

Supongo que ahora piensas que soy súper denso.

**Keith:**

Para nada!

:)

Y no me molesta estar en la lista negra, no esperaba ningún regalo de parte de Santa de todas formas.

**Lance:**

Tú te lo pierdes. Había escuchado que tenía un regalo especial para ti.

**Keith:**

¿Y qué era eso?

¿Tú?

Lance sintió su cara enrojecer de una forma increíble mientras leía la respuesta de Keith. Dios, ese chico de verdad iba a matarlo. A veces actuaba como la persona más tímida del planeta y después simplemente salía con cosas como ese comentario y el beso del autobús. Su corazón no iba a resistirlo mucho tiempo.

— ¡Lance!

El grito de Emma llamó su atención y lo obligó a levantar la vista de su teléfono por un momento. Mierda, no sabía de qué se había perdido. Sus padres y sus hermanas, junto a un par de sus tíos lo miraban desde diferentes direcciones de la sala. Por lo que podía intuir, habían estado hablándole por un rato antes de notar que él estaba completamente perdido en su mundo. Su sonrojo aumentó. Balbuceó alguna disculpa, la sonrisa sin dejar su rostro.

Emma le había hablado porque alguien había dicho su nombre, pues ahora tocaban los regalos para los adultos y era su turno. Guardando el teléfono en su chaqueta, se acercó a Mora para recibirlo.

Cuando toda la conmoción en la sala terminó y prácticamente todos volvieron al patio para degustar el postre de navidad, Lance se quedó atrás para responderle a Keith.

**Keith:**

Ahora fui yo el que dijo algo extraño ¿verdad?

Mierda, lo siento.

No sé de dónde vino eso, por favor, sólo ignóralo.

**Lance:**

Jajaja Keith! Tranquilo

Era mi turno de abrir regalos y mi familia no me dio tiempo a responderte

Por cierto, si encuentro suficiente papel de regalo y un moño gigante, quizá aparezca bajo tu árbol mañana

;)

**Keith:**

Dios, eres un idiota.

**Lance:**

Ja! Pero así te caigo bien

**Keith:**

Cierto :)

 

Lance estuvo a punto, a sólo un impulso de haber enviado un “así te gusto”. Pero incluso él tenía sus límites, y ese era uno de ellos. Por el momento, su corazón se sentía liviano de una forma inexplicable. Si le permitían exagerar, Keith le había dado el mejor regalo esa noche.

* * *

 

La familia de Lance había dado por terminados, por esa noche, los festejos de Navidad alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada. Sus tíos y primos se habían despedido con sonrisas cansadas, pero alegres, e incluso los más pequeños ya dormían en brazos de sus madres. Como había sido el caso de Lulú, a quien su madre había acostado ya hacía un par de horas. Mora había obligado a sus hijos a, por lo menos, llevar todos los trastos a la cocina y meter las mesas y sillas al garaje antes de irse a dormir.

Keith y él habían estado hablando prácticamente toda la noche a través de mensajes. Nada serio, más bromas sobre Santa Claus, sobre lo que habían cenado y Lance se había encargado de contarle la más mínima cosa graciosa que pasara en su casa. No importaba cuál fuese el tema, qué tan trivial o tonto fuera, no quería dejar de hablar con Keith por nada del mundo. La sonrisa se había mantenido en su rostro todo el resto de la noche pero había podido disimularlo lo mejor posible, estaba seguro.

Por eso mismo, cuando fue hasta su cuarto listo para meterse en su pijama y dormir hasta el mediodía siguiente, le tomó por sorpresa encontrar a Emma apoyada en el marco de su puerta. Su hermana lo miró con una ceja alzada y cruzada de brazos. Antes de que siquiera pudiera preguntarle qué ocurría, ella lo encaró.

— Escúpelo.

Lance pestañeó un par de veces, sin entender de qué hablaba la chica.

— ¿Disculpa?

Emma largó una risita baja y entró a la habitación, sentándose a los pies de la cama de Lance. Ante la mirada de su hermano, señaló el teléfono en la mano del chico con un movimiento sugestivo de sus cejas. Lance optó por hacerse el desentendido.

Ella rodó los ojos.

— Vamos, Lance. Sabes que te conozco— Lo miró a los ojos, pero era inevitable tener una sonrisa en su rostro— No sólo has estado actuando de forma extraña desde que llegaste a casa, todo… deprimido y desanimado, sino que, justo esta noche, todo tu semblante cambia de repente y eres todo sonrisas como siempre. O incluso peor. Así que vamos, cuéntame.

—Emma, hermanita, el champagne te ha afectado— Le dijo en un tono lento, como si estuviese hablando con alguien que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos— No tengo idea de qué estás hablando. Es tarde, mejor vamos a dormir.

Pero, lejos de la reacción que esperaba, Emma largó una carcajada.

— Maldición, Lance ¿Puedes dejar de guardarte todas tus cosas sólo para ti? Ha sido algo molesto desde… no sé, toda la vida.

Lance la miró en silencio, pues era la primera vez que su hermana maldecía (en su presencia al menos) y también la primera vez que le decía eso. Emma dejó de reír y suspiró.

— Dean y yo somos tus hermanos mayores, sabes. Puedes confiar en nosotros. Quizás no tenemos la edad de Pidge y Hunk pero no significa que no nos importes. Queremos que tú estés bien.

Sí, definitivamente Emma había tomado un par de copas de más esa noche. Apenas lo notaba, pero su hermana tenía una sonrisa fácil en el rostro y las mejillas algo arreboladas. No estaba ebria, eso era obvio, pero el poco alcohol en su sangre le estaba haciendo decirle cosas que generalmente se daban de forma tácita entre ellos.

— ¿Es una chica?— Preguntó de repente con un tono sugestivo.

Lance tragó saliva. Su hermana no podía estar tan alejada y tan cerca de la verdad al mismo tiempo.

— No.

— Sí claro— Bufó ella— Parecía que en algún momento iban a saltarte corazones de los ojos cada vez que mirabas tu teléfono ¿sabías? No eres bueno disimulando para nada. Bueno, quizás no todos lo notaron, pero yo sí. Y eso, hermanito, es suficiente.

Lance sentía que se estaba sonrojado. Olvídense, por la expresión que Emma le mostró (una sonrisa radiante, de esas que decían que lo había atrapado haciendo algo in fraganti), daba por hecho que estaba sonrojado. Desvió la vista a la pared junto a su cama. Si su hermana no se iba de su habitación en los próximos treinta segundos iba a terminar por contarle todo lo que les había contado a sus amigos antes. Y, siendo la madrugada de Navidad, con su hermana con cierto grado de alcohol en sangre, no tenía ni idea de cómo podía resultar eso.

Ante su silencio, Emma se permitió contemplar a su hermano. Lance siempre sería para ella ese pequeño bebé baboso que había llegado a casa cuando tenía apenas cuatro años. Aquel al que había intentado vender en una venta de garaje que habían hecho en casa (su madre casi había sufrido un síncope cuando notó la situación. Emma no siempre fue la perfecta hermana mayor). Pero ahora que lo observaba bien, no podía negar lo mucho que Lance había crecido en tan sólo un año fuera de casa.

Viendo toda esa confusión, esas dudas que cubrieron el rostro de su hermano, sintió que lo que estaba haciendo no era nada justo.

— Está bien, está bien— Se levantó de su lugar, estirándose como un felino— Suficiente charla por hoy. Pero, — Lo señaló con su dedo índice derecho— uno de estos días, Lance McClain, voy a descubrir todos y cada uno de tus secretos.

A Lance le recorrió un escalofrío, pero le sonrió a su hermana.

— Ve a dormir, ebria.

Emma lo miró mal pero despeinó su cabello cuando se dirigió a la puerta para irse, en un gesto de cariño. Cuando se quedó solo, Lance suspiró y se sentó en su cama.

Era consciente de que tarde o temprano iba a tener que contarle a su familia lo que pasaba con él. Pero no esa noche.

Su teléfono vibró en su mesita de noche.

 

**Keith:**

Perdón por no responder, me dormí en el sofá.

Creo que esa es mi señal para ir a dormir.

**Lance:**

No babees los muebles, Keith, por favor

**Keith:**

Ja-ja

Para tu información, yo no babeo.

**Lance:**

No que tu lo sepas!

Ve a dormir, tu piel te lo agradecerá

**Keith:**

No me ves, pero estoy rodando mis ojos.

Entonces…

¿Hablamos mañana?

**Lance:**

Dalo por hecho!

Que descanses

:)

**Keith:**

Tú igual.

Buenas noches Lance.

 

Lance se quedó mirando su teléfono con curiosidad. Bajo el nombre de Keith había aparecido y desaparecido el típico “escribiendo” por lo menos tres veces antes de que el chico finalmente le respondiera. ¿Qué habría querido escribirle que lo hizo dudar tanto?

Se dijo que ya era tarde para indagar en ello. Con un bostezo, él también se acostó a dormir.

* * *

 

Si antes ya tenía un pequeño problemita de dependencia con su amado celular, con las redes sociales y todo el asunto, eso había aumentado de la noche a la mañana. Por los siguientes cuatro días Lance no se despegó ni un solo minuto del aparato. Cuando éste le avisaba que su batería estaba demasiado baja, era casi como el fin del mundo.

Absolutamente todos en su familia notaron tal cosa. Y absolutamente todos prefirieron guardar silencio sobre ello. Le estaban dando su espacio, pues Lance era el tipo de chico que arreglaba y desarreglaba sus asuntos él sólo. Si ocurría algo importante, como una novia, él les contaría en su momento.

Pero para el cuarto día consecutivo de su hermano sonriéndole a su teléfono táctil, aguantando sonrisas fugaces y escuchando risas bajas por la noche, Emma creía que estaba llegando a su límite. Pero es que ¡Dios! Lance no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba ser disimulado. Siempre había creído que él era bastante transparente, pero esto era ridículo.

En ese mismo momento, Lance estaba tan metido en la pequeña pantallita que ni siquiera notaba las miradas fulminantes que Emma le mandaba desde el sofá frente a la silla donde él estaba sentado.  Con un gesto de cansancio, ella miró a Dean, quién estaba en ese momento alimentando a Lulú con yogurt de vainilla. Al seguir su mirada, su hermano sólo pudo suspirar y hacerle un gesto para que tuviera paciencia.

La paciencia no era su mejor virtud. Pero antes de poder hacer el comentario que estaba guardado en lo profundo de su garganta desde hacía días, las gemelas llegaron de la nada y saltaron sobre Lance, quién se sobresaltó y las regañó por tal acción.

Por lo que pudo entender de las exclamaciones y ruegos de ese par, María y Ally le estaban pidiendo a Lance que las llevara en el auto de su madre hasta la ciudad vecina. Algo sobre una firma de autógrafos del ídolo del momento de las adolescentes en el centro comercial de dicho lugar. Lance se negó en un primer momento, con escasas ganas de conducir casi una hora para hacer de niñera después.

Luego de varias promesas sobre hacer sus quehaceres en su lugar por al menos un mes, y una (muy efectiva) mirada de cachorro de parte de las menores, Lance terminó por resignarse y aceptar la petición. Si le preguntaban a Emma, la mirada de súplica de Sara era lo que había terminado de convencerlo. Las gemelas sabían a la perfección que Lance no podía negarle nada a ella.

Después de todo, cuando Sara nació hubo varias complicaciones en el parto y su vida había peligrado. Emma recordaba a un Lance de apenas cinco años que entendía la situación por completo, viéndose realmente preocupado por su hermanita. Y cuando ella llegó a casa, él se había autoproclamado como su guardaespaldas personal, pues la veía como un bebé pequeño e indefenso que aún estaba en peligro. Catorce años habían pasado de eso, y podía ver en los ojos de Lance que aún la veía de esa forma.

* * *

 

**Keith:**

Allura puede ser una persona muy… contundente cuando quiere algo. Así que estoy obligado a acompañarla en su día de compras.

Es aún peor de lo que suena.

**Lance:**

No lo sé, suena un poco exagerado jajaja

Sé un buen cuñado por un día

**Keith:**

¡Siempre soy un buen cuñado! Soporto muchas cosas cursis y melosas cuando ellos están a mi alrededor, lo suficiente.

Vas a entender de qué hablo cuando los conozcas.

**Lance:**

Entonces ¿voy a conocerlos?

**Keith:**

Sigo diciendo cosas raras, no?

**Lance:**

No realmente

No es algo tan descabellado, creo

Luego podrás conocer a mi familia! Eso sí, son bastante ruidosos

**Keith:**

Con todo lo que me has contado, suena más bien como una enorme y agradable familia.

Entonces, algún día pasará. Ambas cosas.

**Lance:**

Eso espero

Siempre terminamos diciendo cosas raras ¿te das cuenta, verdad? Jajaja

**Keith:**

Lo sé, generalmente esto no sucede.

Hablar a futuro es extraño… y me asusta un poco.

**Lance:**

Keith, si no te sientes cómodo con algo sólo tienes que decirlo

**Keith:**

No es eso!

Es sólo que a veces parece que no volveremos a vernos jamás…

**Lance:**

Si eso te preocupa, puedo perfectamente conducir dos horas hasta tu ciudad en cualquier momento.

De hecho

Quiero verte

**Keith:**

Por favor, no hagas eso.

Es decir, también quiero verte. Pero no para hacerte conducir por la carretera de esa forma.

Ignora lo que dije, sé que vamos a vernos apenas volvamos a Altea

:)

* * *

 

El centro comercial de la ciudad vecina, por describirlo en una sola palabra, estaba repleto. No sólo había muchísimos adolescentes para la firma de autógrafos, sino que la mayoría de los locales tenía ofertas de descuento por ser fin de año y eso parecía haber atraído a medio país. Si se permitía exagerar, claro.

Lance tuvo que decirle a las gemelas, tan emocionadas cuál niñas en un parque de diversiones, que no desaparecieran de su vista o tendría que llamarlas por el altavoz de la oficina de niños perdidos. Y ellas no querían pasar por una situación tan vergonzosa. Para su tranquilidad, Sara se mantuvo pegada a él todo el tiempo.

Mientras se dirigían al salón dónde estaba indicado que sería la firma, Lance pensó en las palabras que Keith le había dicho en su último mensaje hacía horas atrás.

Después de lo que había ocurrido en el autobús, ninguno de los dos se molestó en ocultar la atracción que sentían por el otro. No era como si de repente tuvieran conversaciones cursis ni mucho menos como si se hubiesen hecho declaraciones de amor. Pero había algo implícito en cada palabra que enviaban, en cada anécdota que contaban al otro, que era algo sumamente diferente a una conversación entre simples amigos.

Keith le había hablado sobre su familia en esos días. Para su sorpresa, el chico era huérfano. No le había dado grandes detalles, pues era algo que ambos preferían hablar en persona, pero al parecer los padres de Shiro lo habían adoptado cuando era un niño. Y no sabía por qué, pero actualmente sólo vivía con su hermano. Y bueno, su cuñada, pero sólo hacía meses de ello.

El chico realmente sentía pasión por la carrera que estudiaba y por lo que había dado a entender, era el mejor de su clase. Pero Keith no alardeaba, él hablaba como si eso fuese lo que él debía hacer, era lo natural. Hasta el momento, no había hablado de ningún amigo cercano (algo como eran Pidge y Hunk). De hecho, parecía que sus amigos más bien eran los amigos de su hermano. Su persona le parecía por demás misteriosa y Lance moría por volver a Altea y secuestrar a Keith para pasar horas y horas en la azotea de su edificio, haciendo nada más que conversar, con una cerveza en la mano y bajo el cielo estrellado.

También había notado que Keith podría llevarse a la perfección con sus amigos y ya quería invitarlo a sus meriendas de los viernes y sus maratones de películas una vez al mes. La vida de vuelta en Altea prometía mucho para ese año.

Pero entonces Keith, a veces, sonaba muy inseguro. Como en aquel mensaje. Y Lance realmente no sabía qué hacer. No dudaba que uno de esos días siguiera su propio consejo y por un impulso terminara conduciendo, sin avisar, hasta la ciudad de Keith.

Lance salió de la burbuja de sus pensamientos cuando María y Ally habían llamado su atención. Habían llegado al lugar indicado, lo cual era bastante obvio; el lugar estaba lleno de adolescentes que parloteaban y de vez en cuando lanzaban uno que otro chillido. Por su propio bienestar psicológico, decidió que él no iba a entrar allí. Así que dejó a sus tres hermanas (no sin antes advertirles de todo los posible peligros, actitud de la que Dean se sentiría orgulloso) en la puerta, y él se dirigió a mirar los locales cercanos hasta que alguna de ellas le escribiera a su teléfono cuando quisieran marcharse de allí (lo cual tampoco podía ser muy tarde o Mora moriría de la preocupación si Lance debiese conducir de noche).

Se distrajo la primera hora mirando los locales de ropa que había alrededor. Una renovación a su guardarropas no le vendría mal (No porque estuviese fuera de moda; Lance McClain siempre estaba a la moda). Y, quizás, perdió un poco la noción del tiempo cuando encontró una tienda de comics un poco escondida en una de las galerías. Oh sí, Lance era todo un friki de los comics.

Alrededor de dos horas después de haberse separado de sus hermanas, se dispuso a regresar al salón dónde las había dejado y esperarlas allí afuera. Si se desencontraban, iba a ser todo un dolor de cabeza reunirse entre tanta gente.

Cuando llegó, notando que la cantidad de gente había disminuido un poco, se sentó en una fuente de agua que había a unos metros. La bolsa con sus nuevos comics enrollada en su mano.

No fue difícil notarlo, pues la apariencia de una de las chicas a su lado llamaba la atención de prácticamente todas las personas que pasaban alrededor, haciendo que estas girasen sus cabezas a medida que pasaban.

Lance abrió la boca, de forma similar a aquella noche en Navidad, mientras veía a Keith al otro lado de la galería donde estaban. El chico le daba la espalda, y estaba acompañado de dos chicas. A una la reconoció como la tal Allura, pues su cabello era inconfundible. La otra chica le era totalmente desconocida.

Por un momento, Lance se sintió bendecido. En serio ¿Qué tantas posibilidades tenía de encontrarse a Keith en medio de un centro comercial en una ciudad que no era la de ninguno de los dos? El universo estaba de su lado, eso era más que obvio.

Con una sonrisa radiante, y nervioso, se levantó de su lugar dispuesto a acercarse al grupo. Keith había dicho que también quería verlo, así que estaba bien si se acercaba a saludar ¿verdad? Lance sabía que si no se movía en ese momento, iba a lamentarse por el resto de su vida.

Cinco, diez, veinte pasos contó hasta que pudo ver a Keith a la perfección. Debía estar sólo a unos metros de él, pero aún no lo suficientemente cerca como para ser notado. Con el corazón a mil y las piernas flojas, apretujó los comics en su mano. Tenía que obligarse a respirar.

Este estaba a punto de convertirse en uno de los mejores días de su verano.

O esa era la idea. Y tal idea fue destruida cual burbuja de cristal cuando alguien más entró en su campo de visión.

Era un chico más alto que él, de cabello oscuro, y bíceps muy trabajados. Nada del otro mundo, se diría horas después. La cuestión era que dicho tipo musculoso, sin dudar, sin un rastro de vergüenza, rodeó los hombros de Keith con sus propios brazos y enterró su rostro en el cabello del chico para después hablarle al oído.

Lance se paralizó.

Keith pareció sorprenderse en su lugar y renegó por la acción del desconocido pero _no lo alejó._ De hecho, después de bufar, se rió por algo que el mismo tipo comentaba.  A su lado, Allura largó una carcajada divertida y la otra chica les regaló una mirada de _ternura._

Sintiendo cómo las náuseas llegaban a él de repente, Lance se giró lo más rápido que pudo. Sólo segundos antes de que Keith se girara para quitarse al otro hombre de encima de una vez (acción que habría aclarado un poco, poquísimo, las cosas).

La vista de Keith no era perfecta. Ese día había preferido no usar sus lentes de contacto y no se había molestado en sacar sus anteojos de la mochila que llevaba. Nunca notó la presencia de Lance a tan solo metros de él.

* * *

 

Sara fue quien había actuado como voz de la razón sobre sus hermanas mayores y las había convencido de que ya era hora de regresar a casa, antes de que el sol comenzara a ponerse en el horizonte. Mientras caminaba delante de las otras dos, le escribió un rápido mensaje a su hermano para hacerle saber que ya estaban saliendo del lugar.

Las tres esperaron fuera del salón un momento, suponiendo que Lance aparecería pronto. María y Ally se distrajeron comentando sobre los autógrafos que habían conseguido mientras ella miraba alrededor. Había una gran cantidad de gente aún.

Entonces, rodeando la fuente, pudo ver a Lance. El chico caminaba lentamente mirando el suelo. Evidentemente no las había visto aún, así que Sara se adelantó para encontrárselo a medio camino, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Detuvo su andar cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del chico.

Lance estaba pálido. Pálido era poco.

Se veía fatal.

— ¿Lance?

Su hermano levantó la cabeza y aunque tardó un momento en reaccionar a su presencia, le sonrió.

Y fue la sonrisa más ridículamente falsa que le había visto en su vida.

— ¿Nos vamos?— Le murmuró cuando pasó a su lado, haciéndole una seña a sus hermanas para salir de allí. Lance caminaba a grandes pasos, prácticamente corría a la salida del lugar.

María y Ally también notaron la extraña actitud del chico y le lanzaron una muda pregunta a ella, pero lamentablemente Sara no tenía ni la menor idea de qué le estaba pasando a su hermano. No pudo hacer nada más que encogerse de hombros para hacerles saber su desconcierto.

Los cuatro caminaron hasta el estacionamiento en silencio ¿Lance se habría enojado con ellas por hacerlo esperar mucho? La culpa comenzó pronto a invadirlas, pero luego recordaron que estaban hablando de _Lance._ El chico que vivía por hacer reír a sus hermanas menores y que era incapaz de negarles algo si estaba a su alcance.

No. Definitivamente algo más le ocurría, pero ninguna de las tres se atrevió a hacerle algún comentario al respecto.

El silencio durante el viaje de regreso fue llenado por la voz de Beyoncé. Y aunque Lance hizo un par de comentarios sobre la firma de autógrafos y les sonrió, de nuevo, cuando le contaron algo de lo que habían visto, la tensión en el aire no desapareció. Y Sara tuvo que usar todo su auto control para no afligirse cuando pudo ver los lagrimosos ojos de Lance a través del espejo retrovisor

Algo malo había ocurrido para que Lance llegara al punto de _fingir_ sus sonrisas frente a sus hermanas.

* * *

 

**Emma:**

Las chicas y Lance acaban de volver.

Lance pasó directo a encerrarse en su habitación y Sara acaba de largarse a llorar en mis brazos porque algo le ocurrió al idiota y como siempre no quiere decir nada.

Lo siento Dean, pero esto requiere una intervención. ¿A qué hora vuelves a casa?

* * *

 

**Hunk:**

Lance estás ahí?

**Pidge:**

¿Por qué tu hermana acaba de escribirnos para ver si sabíamos si algo malo te había pasado?

¿Qué ocurre?

**Hunk:**

Estás bien?

Laance!

* * *

 

**Keith:**

Si tengo que ser sincero, no estuvo tan mal pasar el día con Allura. También obtuve algunas cosas nuevas. Fue un día divertido!

**Keith:**

¿Cómo te fue con tus hermanas? No me dijiste donde tenías que llevarlas al final.

**Keith:**

Supongo que todavía debes estar ocupado, escríbeme cuando puedas :)

**Keith:**

Lamento ser tan denso pero… ya pasaron un par de horas desde que viste mi mensaje.

¿Todo bien?

**Keith:**

¿Lance?

**Lance:**

Todo bien, Keith

Después hablamos

:)

 

Sentado en la orilla del sofá, Keith sintió cómo su corazón se apretujaba un poco. Definitivamente no estaba _todo bien_ si le respondía de esa forma tan cortante. Miró el último emoji enviado por Lance y frunció el ceño. Algo estaba mal allí.

Debió saberlo. Las cosas buenas duraban poco tiempo si se trataba de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, era inevitable. El drama tenía que llegar a la historia (no mucho, no soporto ningún tipo de angst.)  
> Nos leemos pronto!


	3. Bienvenido al buzón de voz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un montón de hermanos entrometidos, con buenas razones.  
> Lance y más dudas existenciales.  
> Keith tiene poca paciencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por alguna razón esto se está extendiendo más y más cada vez que escribo. Así que ignoren cuando quiera especular sobre cuántos capítulos quedan, simplemente no lo sé.  
> Ahora, necesito que entiendan un poco lo que está sucediendo con Lance; nuestro querido paladín se ha considerado, hasta hace una semana, completamente heterosexual ¿de acuerdo? Notar que por primera vez la persona que te gusta es otro hombre, no es algo para tomar a la ligera. No creo que sea así (Me refiero a que él debe aceptar para sí mismo lo que le está pasando y no simplemente intentar negarlo o ignorarlo). De repente se ha encontrado con un montón de dudas sobre sí mismo. Sin dejar de lado que no puede evitar pensar que quizás Keith ya tiene a alguien y lo que pasó entre ellos fue algo del momento. No es una situación fácil para él.  
> Pero bueno, es Lance, él puede sobreponerse a cualquier cosa.  
> En este capítulo va un poco de mi experiencia personal, y como quisiera, desearía, que las personas importantes para uno reaccionaran realmente.  
> Keith sigue sin entender nada. Tranquilos, el próximo capítulo será prácticamente exclusivo para él.

Emma McClain se consideraba a sí misma como una persona paciente, alguien tolerante y que siempre esperaba a saber todas las versiones sobre algún asunto determinado. En su trabajo aquello era necesario, pues los adolescentes le resultaban más complicados de lo que recordaba que habían sido en su momento. Llevaba poco tiempo enseñando pero se sentía orgullosa de ser el tipo de profesora que se ganaba la confianza de los alumnos pero sin perder el respeto que ellos debían tenerle.

Además, no era su estilo meterse en la vida de las demás personas. Su pensamiento es que cada uno tiene una historia, una vida y diferentes motivaciones que le hacen ser a cada quien, pues, quien era. Si la persona en cuestión no venía a ella específicamente, ella aguardaría a la distancia hasta que el momento llegara.

Excepto si se trataba de sus hermanos.

Cuando la cuestión era sobre ellos, con la mayor facilidad del mundo, Emma podía ignorar a la perfección todas las concepciones sobre sí misma y volverse una persona completamente diferente.

Ella había hablado de frente con Dean, ya hacía muchos años atrás, cuando rumores infundados sobre él se habían expandido por toda la escuela a la que ambos asistían y ninguno de sus “maravillosos” amigos había ni siquiera intentado sacar el tema a colación.

Fue ella quien intervino cuando las gemelas había tenido su crisis de identidad porque un grupo de chicas superficiales había empezado a hacer comentarios innecesarios (la situación había mutado a una crisis de cabellos teñidos de diferentes y chillones colores. Sus hermanas realmente le debían una grande).

Y había sido Emma quien se pegó a la pequeña Sara una vez que Lance partió a la universidad, dejándola sin confidente y guía.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que se viera obligada a intervenir en la vida de su hermano menor.

Lo que nunca imaginó, fue el desenlace de la situación.

Emma había esperado hasta el día siguiente (luego de que sus hermanos volvieran de la ciudad vecina), mordiéndose los labios cada vez que algún comentario sobre el humor de Lance, o su encierro, quería escapársele. Dean empezaba sus queridas vacaciones recién a partir de ese día y por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento de que necesitaría su apoyo.

Con lo último que le quedaba de paciencia, esperó hasta el atardecer cuando sus padres salieron juntos para tomar un café (costumbre que tenían hacía muchos años, pues era una forma de pasar un momento a solas como pareja que eran), las gemelas distraídas en el living jugando videojuegos y Sara en una esquina, perdida entre las páginas de algún nuevo libro. Lance no había salido de su habitación desde que había terminado el almuerzo.

Dean captó su mirada y su movimiento sugestivo de cejas. El hombre asintió en silencio. Compartió una mirada llena de entendimiento con su querida esposa y besó la coronilla de su pequeña hija, quien mantenía la mirada atenta al juego de sus tías en la pantalla grande. Ambos hermanos se levantaron en silencio de su lugar, intentando no llamar la atención.

Dios, se sentía como si estuviesen a punto de llevar a cabo algún plan sumamente difícil, cuando lo único que iban a hacer era tener una conversación con un miembro de la familia.

Claro que sólo recordar que ese miembro era justamente Lance, justificaba la sensación. No exageraban cuando decían que el chico siempre había mantenido sus asuntos para sí mismo; siempre una sonrisa en su rostro, siempre una broma saliendo de sus labios.

* * *

Lance estaba tendido de forma desprolija sobre su cama, con un peluche en forma de balón de fútbol entre sus manos, lanzándolo una y otra vez hacia el techo. Había sido un regalo de Sara en algún momento cuando aún era una niña.

Estaba aburrido. Muy aburrido. Pero no tenía ganas de salir de su habitación ni mucho menos de su casa. No tenía las energías suficientes para ser él mismo entre otras personas, ni siquiera entre Hunk y Pidge que eran quienes mejor lo conocían.

Su teléfono permanecía apagado en su mesita de noche.

Su cabeza era un lío sin fin de pensamientos enredados, opiniones opuestas y sentimientos encontrados que simplemente no podía comprender. No quería comprenderlos.

Lance admitía para sí mismo que el detonante de aquella situación había sido, efectivamente, el hecho de ver a Keith en el centro comercial el día anterior. Era el detonante, pero no la causa definitiva. Es decir, no era sólo por haber visto a alguien más, a otro chico, abrazándolo con semejante confianza. Podía tratarse de cualquier persona, de un familiar (para su desgracia, no podía recordar el rostro del hermano de Keith que había visto en la foto del autobús), y aún si ese no era el caso podía tratarse de un simple amigo. Él mismo y Hunk habían compartido a lo largo de su vida una incontable cantidad de abrazos, incluso más estrechos que el que había, supuestamente, presenciado.

Para ponerlo en pocas palabras, Lance estaba… asustado.

De sí mismo por sentir emociones que antes no había contemplado. El mayor ejemplo de ello eran los celos. No era tonto, definitivamente, y podía darse cuenta de que eso era lo que había sentido. Celos, decepción, inseguridad, frustración. Y sentir todo eso le había hecho entrar en una especie de crisis.

Porque si se sentía así, sólo podía deberse a una única razón. Y eso era que a él realmente le gustaba Keith. No era un simple juego de coqueteo entre dos chicos que habían tenido química desde el primer momento (segundo, más bien). Le gustaba.

Y ser consciente de que le gustaba de verdad otro chico, otro hombre, pues era algo bastante… fuerte. Esa conclusión, para empeorar las cosas, traía consigo un centenar de dudas más.

¿Era sólo Keith? ¿Había pasado por esto antes y no lo había notado? ¿Las chicas ya no le interesaban? ¿O ahora le gustaban ambos sexos? ¿O, quizás, había sido siempre de esa forma? ¿Podía imaginarse saliendo con un chico? ¿Era sólo algo superficial? ¿Sería transitorio?

De alguna u otra forma, hora tras hora meditando con la vista fija en el techo de su habitación, había podido medianamente encontrar una respuesta a cada una de esas preguntas.

Por ahora sí. Creía que no. No era ese el caso precisamente. Se sentía más cómodo pensando que sí. Probablemente. Definitivamente sí con Keith. No tenía la menor idea (para ambas últimas preguntas).

Pero las dudas más importantes, las cuáles reflejaban cuál era el miedo que más lo atormentaba desde la tarde anterior y quizás desde que había llegado a casa, eran aquellas que había intentado ignorar el mayor tiempo posible.

¿Estaba eso bien?

¿Qué pensaría su familia?

¿Qué pensaba Keith?

Eran preguntas que no se atrevía a formular en voz alta, al igual que las respuestas que había encontrado para las preguntas anteriores. Simplemente toda la situación era abrumadora y casi, casi, se arrepentía de haber tomado ese autobús (sabía que en el fondo esa era la mayor mentira).

— ¿Lance?

La voz de Dean llamó su atención. Sus dos hermanos mayores aparecieron en la puerta y Lance supo que estaba en problemas cuando notó _esa_ mirada en ambos pares de ojos.

— ¿Qué sucede?— Respondió sin moverse de su lugar pero intentando usar una voz animada, algo que les dijera a sus visitantes que se encontraba perfectamente.

Le bastó ver el ceño fruncido de Emma para saber que no había funcionado. Dean cerró la puerta tras ellos y se acercaron a la cama. Lance no tuvo más opción que sentarse de forma correcta, sus hermanos tomando lugares a ambos costados.

— ¿Estás listo para hablar, hermanito?

Tragó saliva ante la pregunta de Emma, su cabeza funcionando a mil para encontrar una escapatoria a su situación.

— Claro ¿de qué?— Respondió intentando parecer despreocupado. Su hermana rodó los ojos.

— De lo que sea que te está sucediendo— Explicó Dean con calma— Lo que menos queremos, Emma y yo, es invadir tu vida. Pero realmente creo que necesitas hablarlo en algún momento.

— Nos habríamos mantenido al margen si, al menos, lo hubieses hecho con Pidge y Hunk pero sabemos que no es así. Y tu humor no ha sido más que mierda desde ayer.

Lance frunció el ceño. Empezaba a sentirse agitado y acorralado. No era una linda sensación.

— Pues lamento si estoy arruinando el ambiente de las fiestas. Mi humor de mierda y yo estamos bien, gracias.

Dean se quedó sin palabras ante el comentario ácido de su hermano. Eso era algo que nunca pasaba, pero en ese momento, tal y como estaban las cosas, era algo bueno. Necesitaban lamentablemente empujar a Lance un poco más al límite. Era la única forma de que sacara afuera lo que sea que le estaba molestando.

— ¿Y se puede saber qué causó o causa ese humor?— Tanteó Emma. Lance la miró molesto, intentando decirle que no era un niño.

— Nada.

— Pues debe ser la nada más importante del mundo para tenerte así.

Dean miró a su hermana con reproche. La idea era darle la confianza a Lance para que hablara, no empezar una discusión sarcástica con él. Se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza, pensando que decir ante el silencio repentino. Dios, esperaba que Lulú no pasara por facetas tan complicadas cuando fuese adolescente (o que Marian fuese mucho más hábil que él en ese campo).

— Escucha, Lance—

— ¡Vamos chicos!— Lance se levantó de su lugar y miró a la cara a sus hermanos. Su voz era de irritación— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una intervención, en serio? Qué tengo ¿quince años? Porque nunca necesité algo así en ese entonces y definitivamente no necesito algo así ahora.

— ¡Pues ahí te equivocas!— Emma se levantó de su lugar también y Dean supo que las cosas iban a salirse de control de un momento a otro— Tu actitud está gritando que necesitas una. Lo hace desde que llegaste a casa. Vamos Lance ¿qué puede ser tan terrible como para que no nos puedas contar? Dean y yo tenemos más experiencia, seguramente podemos ayudar o mínimo darte algún consejo para—

— ¡No, no pueden! ¡Ninguno de los dos!

Lance había gritado. Con enojo, con frustración y con tristeza. Porque era cierto, porque estaba avergonzado, porque no tenía la menor idea de qué debía hacer. Por primera vez en la vida deseó que sus hermanos lo dejasen solo.

Dean y Emma compartieron una mirada de preocupación. ¿Debían seguir o era mejor hacerle caso a Lance y terminar con aquello?

— Si nos explicas, estoy seguro de que algo podremos hacer. Los tres— Dijo Dean, manteniendo la calma que siempre lo caracterizaba. Lance miraba el suelo de la habitación— Esto sólo hace evidente que necesitas sacarlo afuera. Confía en nosotros Lance.

— No es tan fácil, Dean— Murmuró sin mirarlos— Y no tienen porqué meterse en mis cosas ¡todo está bien!

— ¡No, no lo está!— Gritó Emma. Se acercó con una zancada a su hermano y puso una mano en su hombro, con el ceño fruncido. Lance se negó a mirarla— ¿No puedes entenderlo? Empezamos esto en primer lugar justamente por eso. Mamá y papá también están preocupados ¡Sara y las chicas llegaron asustadas ayer!

— ¡Nadie les pidió que se preocuparan!— Lance corrió la mano de su hermana con brusquedad. Sus ojos tenían una expresión entre avergonzada y furiosa a la vez.

Dean supo que si las cosas no se calmaban, su hermano iba a terminar diciendo cosas que no sentía ni de cerca.

— Basta, Emma, es suficiente.

Emma se giró hacia Dean, notando que su expresión de seriedad era la señal para terminar con esa situación. Definitivamente no habían logrado nada más que poner a Lance a la defensiva. Suspiró intentando tranquilizarse. Ella no quería pelear con el chico.

— Cuando eras apenas un niño…— Susurró— pasé toda una noche en vela en tu cuarto ¿recuerdas? Era la mitad de la noche y tú seguías con la luz encendida— Lance la miró sin entender a qué venían tales palabras— Cuando te pregunté, dijiste que no tenías sueño lo cual era una enorme mentira si mirabas tus enrojecidos ojos. Un minuto después me confesaste que tenías miedo de que algo saliera del armario, así que te convencí de ir a dormir prometiéndote que me quedaría despierta toda la noche para vigilarlo.

Lance podía vagamente recordarlo. Había sido cuando no tenía más de unos seis años y había intentado mirar su primera película de miedo. No había dormido tranquilo en toda la semana.

— Y cumplí, Lance. ¿Por qué no confías en mí de la misma forma que entonces?

Emma estaba dolida. Más allá de saber qué era lo que le ocurría a su hermano, el hecho de que no pudiera confiar en ellos era lo verdaderamente doloroso. Lance bajó la vista al suelo un momento y luego se giró para salir de la habitación, deteniéndose en el último segundo, antes de abrir la puerta.

—  Ya no soy un niño, Emma.

— Pero sigues siendo mi hermanito.

Lance se mordió el labio inferior. Mierda. Emma sabía jugar sus cartas. Una palabra más y terminaría por confesarlo todo.

(Habría sido bueno que Lance dejara toda su inseguridad de lado por un momento. Que recordara con quiénes estaba hablando. Qué se diera cuenta de que había otras formas. Sus hermanos lo conocían a la perfección y él debió saberlo).

Cuando abrió la puerta, se congeló en su lugar.

María, Ally y Sara estaban apoyadas en la pared frente a su habitación. Sus expresiones eran una mezcla entre sorpresa, temor porque acababa de descubrirlas escuchando, y preocupación. Una enorme preocupación. Los ojos llorosos de Sara eran la prueba de ello.

Lance estaba haciendo llorar, por segunda vez, a una de las personas más preciadas para él.

Eso era todo.

Que la bomba explotara.

— ¡Bien! ¡¿Quieren saber?!— Gritó mirando a Emma y Dean que seguían dentro de su habitación, incapaz de mirar a las menores del otro lado.

Sus palabras salieron antes de que su cabeza pudiera pensar.

— ¡Soy un maldito idiota al que le gusta otro chico! ¡Un hombre!

El silencio inundó el lugar por un momento, nadie encontrando las palabras adecuadas para cortarlo. Todas las miradas sobre él; ni siquiera quiso indagar si eran de sorpresa, de indignación o de _asco_. No podría soportar ver esas expresiones. Miró una última vez a Emma a los ojos.

— Ahí tienes tu confesión, hermanita.

Se dio la vuelta para salir de allí. Necesitaba aire fresco.

Cuando llegó al living evitó mirar a su cuñada, pues sabía que su cara debía estar roja y sus ojos hacían todo lo posible por aguantar unas traicioneras lágrimas de frustración. Estaba enojado con sus hermanos por emboscarlo de esa forma, estaba avergonzado consigo mismo por no haber sido capaz de guardar sus sentimientos y haber hecho que todo terminara en un enorme drama.

Al llegar a la puerta de la calle, habiendo tomado sus llaves de la mesita de la entrada, sintió unos brazos rodearlo por la cintura y aferrarse a él como si no hubiera mañana.

— ¡Eres un idiota Lance!— Los brazos pertenecían a Sara, y su voz le llegaba amortiguada porque su hermanita estaba enterrando su rostro en su espalda, apresándolo con fuerza.

Después de eso, Lance simplemente no entendió más nada.

Las gemelas se unieron a Sara y lo abrazaron por ambos lados. Lo hicieron con tanta fuerza que terminó chocando sus rodillas con la madera frente a él. Miró a las tres completamente desconcertado.

— Eres un egoísta, un idiota y un dramático, Lance McClain— Dijo Emma, apareciendo de la nada frente a él cuando logró girarse. Ella también lo abrazó, por el cuello. Con cariño.

Algo muy alejado a lo que él esperaba.

No había que malinterpretar; no era como si su familia antes hubiese manifestado sentimientos de homofobia ni nada por el estilo. Era un tema que simplemente nunca se había tocado en profundidad, pero podía recordar a la perfección las miradas de incomodidad cada vez que algo de ello aparecía en los programas de televisión. Así que tampoco podían culparlo por haber esperado lo peor.

— Siempre fuiste una reina del drama— Comentó Dean, ahora parado junto a su esposa— Pero después de todos estos años viviendo juntos, creí que podrías darnos un poco más de crédito.

¿Qué?

— ¿Qué?— Balbuceó.

— ¡A nadie le importa de quién carajo te enamoras, estúpido Lance!— Todos sabían que debían reprender a Ally por insultar de esa forma, pero simplemente no venía al caso.

— Resumidamente, ese es el punto— Comentó Dean con gracia, rodeando la cintura de Marian con un brazo. Y por primera vez en todo ese rato, le dirigió una sonrisa.

Lance no terminaba de entender. O más bien, de creer.

* * *

 

Shiro se detuvo cuando cruzó la puerta principal del departamento y frunció el ceño. Keith estaba sentado en el sofá, con las rodillas flexionadas contra él y la vista fija en un punto sobre la mesita de café de la sala. Con una ceja alzada se acercó en silencio al chico y notó que lo que tanto estaba mirando, era a su teléfono. Más intrigado que antes, se apoyó en el respaldar del sofá para hablarle.

— ¿Todo bien, Keith?

El aludido, por decir poco, casi saltó de su lugar al escucharlo. Se giró hacia su hermano y lo fulminó con la mirada. Shiro le regaló una sonrisa de disculpa.

— Ni siquiera te escuché entrar— Suspiró con vergüenza disfrazada de molestia— Sí, Shiro, todo bien ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Porque estás todo emo en el sofá. En la misma posición en la que te vi cuando salí hace dos horas. No sé, me llamó la atención— Respondió el mayor con una sonrisita autosuficiente, haciendo obvio que sabía que algo pasaba.

Keith rodó los ojos pero no hizo otro comentario al respecto. Se hundió un poco más en el sofá.

— ¿Entonces?— Tanteó Shiro una vez más, mirando de la misma forma al aparato frente a ellos, como si esperara lo mismo que Keith.

El chico bufó.

— Al parecer me están ignorando.

— ¿Quién?

— Alguien— Respondió con un tono aburrido, pero era obvio que ese alguien era importante. Al menos para perturbar el humor de un chico como Keith, quien había aprendido a simplemente ignorar todo lo que le molestaba.

Shiro hizo un sonido con su boca, como si hubiese entendido todo el asunto.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

— ¿Disculpa?— Reclamó Keith volteándose por primera vez hacia el mayor, con una expresión de indignación. Shiro rió un poco.

— Fue una broma, vamos— Intentó calmarlo— Pero es raro que alguien haya hecho que te interesaras tanto en esa persona, a tal punto de apuñalar a tu teléfono con la mirada de esa forma sólo porque tarda en responderte.

Keith primero pareció dispuesto a refutar cada una de sus palabras, pero entonces se quedó callado y con una expresión indescifrable volvió a recargar su espalda en el sofá mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— No está tardando en responderme. No lo está haciendo en absoluto, desde anoche.

— ¿No crees que algo pudo pasarle a su teléfono?

— Quizás pero… no creo que ese sea el caso. Ayer a la tarde respondió pero fue… raro.

Shiro meditó ante el silencio de Keith. Una sonrisa queriendo aflorar en sus labios; si algo le gustaba era ver al antisocial de su hermano preocupándose por una amistad con alguien de verdad.

— Probablemente se arrepintió de todo… Tiene sentido.

— ¿De qué hablas?— Preguntó Shiro confundido. Keith vaciló al responder.

— Quizás, yo lo haya ¿besado?

Silencio.

Bien, adiós preocupación por la amistad de Keith.

Esto era peor.

— ¿Se dejó?— Preguntó, aguantando una sonrisa. Keith solo asintió— ¿Te correspondió?

Tardó. Lo dudó un momento, pero finalmente el chico volvió a asentir.

Shiro asintió con entendimiento y se alejó del sofá para rodearlo e ir junto a su hermano. Sin mediar palabra tomó el teléfono y se lo extendió con un gesto demandante. Keith levantó una ceja sin entender lo que quería.

_Niños,_ suspiró Shiro para su interior.

— Llámalo.

Los ojos de Keith se abrieron con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué? ¡No!— Lo miró con desesperación— No puedo hacer eso.

— ¿Por qué no?— Volvió a suspirar— Escucha Keith. Si a _alguien_ algo no le hubiese gustado, en primer lugar no te habría correspondido, créeme. Debe haber algún malentendido o quizás algo le pasó. No puedes saberlo. A menos que le llames.

— Seguramente no va a contestar…— Murmuró Keith sin mirarlo a los ojos.

— Bueno, eso es algo que tendrás que averiguar— Animó, haciendo un gesto con el teléfono para que lo tomara. Keith suspiró por enésima vez en el día antes de tomarlo.

_No pierdes nada por una llamada,_ se dijo, sin creérselo.

* * *

 

— Entonces… ¿cómo se llama?

Lance sintió sus mejillas calientes ante la pregunta de María. Después de la mini escena de drama que habían montado, todos los hermanos McClain se habían calmado y habían tomado asiento todos juntos en la sala, distribuidos en los diferentes sofás. Lance estaba entre Sara y María, quienes no habían querido alejarse de su hermano. Enfrente, Emma estaba en un sofá individual y Ally sobre el brazo del mismo.

— Keith— Respondió, todavía inhibido.

Nadie podía culparlo. Todos los ojos estaban sobre él, si bien no forzándolo a hablar como momentos atrás, era evidente que estaban esperando que les diera más información sobre la situación.

_Lástima,_ se dijo, _no hay más para contar._ Y no creía que fuese a haber algo más, pronto. El recuerdo de su teléfono apagado, olvidado en su habitación, le dio una punzada de culpa. Keith no debía entender porqué estaba evitándolo de esa forma. De hecho, no planeaba hacerlo para siempre. Pero por ahora necesitaba un respiro.

— ¿Cuándo vamos a conocerlo?— Preguntó Sara esta vez, con una sonrisa. Expresión que pronto desapareció al ver el decaimiento que alcanzó a los ojos de Lance.

Con una débil sonrisa en el rostro, llevó una mano hasta su nuca. Miró a sus hermanos con un poco de vergüenza y tristeza a la vez.

— No sé si eso vaya a suceder… Creo que ya tiene a alguien ¿entiendes?— Le respondió a Sara lo más calmado que pudo. Realmente no quería hacerla sentir mal por tercera vez en la semana. El resto de sus hermanos guardaron silencio.

El momento fue cortado por la llegada de sus padres, quienes al verlos tan increíblemente tranquilos y la mayoría aún con ojos que denotaban las lágrimas que antes habían derramado, se quedaron parados en la entrada. Por un momento, ambos temieron que algo malo hubiese sucedido, que alguno de sus amados hijos estuviese herido o algo por el estilo.

Dean se levantó de su lugar junto a Marian y les sonrió a sus padres para calmarlos, mientras tomaba el abrigo de su madre.

— ¿Ocurre algo?— Preguntó George, con preocupación. Nadie dijo nada.

Lance encontró los ojos de Emma, quien hizo un gesto con sus cejas para hacerle una muda pregunta. ¿Debían guardar el secreto o iba a hablar con sus padres? Era decisión suya.

Se dio cuenta de que quizás ese era el mejor momento.

Suspiró, tomando valor de algún lado. Tal vez Keith estuviese con alguien más en ese momento, pero la realidad era que aún así le gustaba. Quien sabía, quizás una vez que volvieran a Altea las cosas podrían cambiar. Quizás de aquí a un año, o cualquier intervalo de tiempo, Keith estaría disponible para realmente mirarlo a él como creyó que había estado haciendo. Si eso pasaba, no le parecía bien que sus padres fuesen los únicos tomados por sorpresa.

Se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a los patriarcas de la casa. Con la misma sonrisa que le había mostrado tan solo un momento atrás a sus hermanos, se paró frente a ellos, con evidente nerviosismo. Se aclaró la voz.

— Creo que… tengo que hablar con ustedes.

George y Mora compartieron una mirada de preocupación. Entonces, Mora se acercó más a su hijo y tomó su mano.

— Estamos aquí para ti, lo sabes.

Lance se preguntó qué clase de salvador había sido en su vida pasada como para tener una familia tan comprensiva. Sí, primero resolvería esto (se lo debía a sí mismo), luego pensaría sobre el asunto de Keith. Podría, quizás, por lo menos intentar ser su amigo.

Era una perspectiva que, al menos, levantaba un poco su ánimo.

* * *

 

Keith se levantó del sofá sin decir ni una sola palabra y se dirigió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con un sonoro ruido.

Shiro debía admitir que ese no era el resultado que había esperado, pero tampoco había algo que él pudiera hacer. Miró con reproche al teléfono que su hermano acababa de lanzar con molestia sobre la mesita nuevamente, como si el aparato tuviese la culpa de todo.

El _alguien_ del que Keith hablaba nunca respondió. El buzón de voz lo había hecho en su lugar las tres veces que había intentado.

Oh, pero él no iba a dejar que su hermano simplemente se rindiera de esa forma. Claro que no. Nadie rechazaba a su hermanito sin siquiera darle una explicación al respecto.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, este capítulo fue bastante más corto que los anteriores pero realmente sentí que debía dejarlo hasta aquí.  
> Nos leemos pronto!


	4. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando llega el año nuevo, Keith llega a una conclusión: Quiere ver a Lance una vez más.
> 
> Lo único que trastoca la calma de Lance, es una situación que tiene nombre: Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pueden atribuirle la tardanza a mi irresponsabilidad y a mi bloqueo de inspiración, adelante. Para serles sincera, me han pasado muchísimas cosas que simplemente me habían dejado la mente seca.  
> Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y me dejan saber que les gusta!  
> Espero que disfruten.

**Hunk**

Hey Lance

Pidge y yo sabemos que has tenido unos días difíciles y lamentamos muchísimo no haber estado allí contigo. Mi familia y yo estamos llegando a casa y sé que Pidge llega en un par de horas. Si estás de acuerdo y lo necesitas (te aseguro que sí), en un rato paso por tu casa. Pidge se nos unirá cuando llegue.

Nos preocupas, lo sabes ¿verdad?

* * *

**Pidge**

Hunk me ha bombardeado los últimos días con audios y mensajes de preocupación sobre ti. Está igual que mi mamá cuando Matt y yo nos escapamos a la feria tecnológica cuando éramos niños.

Apenas vuelva a casa, me instalaré en la tuya hasta que nos cuentes y soluciones de una maldita vez todo tu drama existencial ¿entendido?

No me subestimes McClain.

* * *

Lance se permitió una sonrisita nerviosa y orgullosa a la vez. Esos eran los últimos de varios mensajes que sus amigos le habían enviado. Cerró los diferentes avisos emergentes que habían aparecido en su pantalla apenas prendió el teléfono. Notificaciones y avisos de sus redes sociales, más los mensajes de sus amigos.

Tomó aire para intentar tranquilizar sus latidos pues había un detalle en particular que le había hecho acelerar el pulso de un segundo a otro. El teléfono de Lance guardaba una sorpresa que casi le hizo soltar el aparato al vacío de su habitación.

Tres llamadas perdidas. De Keith.

Incluso el buzón de los mensajes tenía varios provenientes del mismo chico. Era un poco extraño, todos estaban espaciados por varias horas y después simplemente se había detenido. Lógico, pensó, si él se daba cuenta de que alguien estaba evitando responder sus mensajes también se habría detenido.

Pero entonces estaban esas tres llamadas con apenas segundos de diferencia entre cada una. Y un último mensaje.

 

**Keith**

Oye

¿Podría saber qué hice mal?

 

Y después de eso, siendo que había sido enviado a horas de la madrugada, no había nada más. Lance por su lado, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que debía sentir.

Por una parte, sentía esa pequeña emoción al notar que la persona que te gusta está pendiente de ti. Que está preocupado por ti. Incluso, si releía el mensaje, hasta se sentía culpable por haber desaparecido de esa forma. Pero por el otro lado...

Lance se dejaba ganar por la inseguridad. ¿Por qué alguien como Keith estaría interesado en él? Además, era bastante obvia la cercanía que tenía con aquel chico del centro comercial. Probablemente estaba pasando tiempo con él en ese preciso momento.

En esa línea de pensamiento era cuando se detenía, agitaba la cabeza para alejar esas ideas y volvía a mirar al aparato frente a él. Pensando qué hacer, pensando qué era lo que quería que sucediera de ahora en adelante. Pensando en qué decirle a este chico que había dado vuelta su mundo en el corto plazo de una semana.

 

**Lance**

Son los mejores amigos que alguien como yo podría desear ¿saben eso?

Cuando quieran venir, saben que son bienvenidos

De hecho, necesito que vengan. Han pasado varias cosas.

Los veo un rato.

* * *

 

Allura era una mujer que hacía no mucho había llegado a los veintiséis años pero qué, le gustaba considerar, tenía la vida bastante resuelta. Se había graduado de una de las universidades más prestigiosas del país a los veintidós años, había conseguido su trabajo ideal en la misma ciudad donde vivía su familia y, después de casi cinco años de dudas y de rondar uno alrededor del otro, había comenzado a salir con quién creía era el amor de su vida.

Y hacía tan solo seis meses se había casado con dicha persona. Allura amaba a Shiro. Su personalidad, su intelecto, su seriedad y ternura. Sus ocurrencias impulsivas y su sentido del humor. Amaba el esfuerzo que el chico había tenido que hacer en su vida una vez que sus padres fallecieron y tuvo que hacerse cargo de su pequeño hermano adoptivo. Amaba la persona en la que se había convertido tras todo ese sacrificio.

Incluso, pensaba con gracia, había aprendido a amar a las otras dos personas más importantes en la vida de Shiro; su hermano, Keith, y su mejor amigo, Matt. La mayor parte del tiempo Allura sentía que en el departamento que ambos compartían vivían cuatro personas, no dos. Y si debía ser sincera, eso no le molestaba en absoluto.

Keith había sido alguien sumamente difícil de acercarse al principio, cuando lo conoció con tan sólo trece años de edad. Los padres de Shiro habían fallecido tres años antes y las cosas para los hermanos sólo habían ido creciendo en dificultad desde entonces. En aquel momento, ambos vivían en un pequeño y modesto apartamento mientras Shiro asistía a Altea en su segundo año y Keith asistía a la escuela pública más cercana. Para entonces, Matt, quien era compañero de clases de Shiro, ya era una constante en sus vidas.

Allura había conocido a Shiro cuando ambos trabajaban en una concurrida cafetería del campus. Ella sólo tomaba turnos de medio tiempo pero Shiro trabajaba tantos turnos como fuese posible. Pronto ella creyó que el chico era alguna especie de genio que podía llevar el trabajo y los estudios al mismo tiempo (su beca impresionaba bastante). Luego, con una sensación extraña de orgullo en su pecho, notó que eso sólo era el resultado de enormes sacrificios que Shiro hacía para salir adelante con su hermano.

Probablemente el día que notó aquello, fue el mismo día en que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él.

Allura ya conocía a ese par de hermanos como la palma de su mano. Se consideraba la persona más cercana a ellos, junto con Matt. Sabía cómo era la dinámica entre ellos, conocía lo bien que podían entenderse e incluso podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano la cantidad de veces que aquellos dos habían discutido por algo seriamente.

Quizás fue exactamente por eso que el desconcierto la inundó cuando entró a su departamento.

— ¡No te pedí que te metieras en mi vida!

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Vas a seguir encerrado en tu habitación y esperando que las cosas se solucionen solas?

Keith se vio sumamente molesto por las palabras de su hermano y le dirigió la mirada más furiosa que Allura había visto en él. Shiro estaba parado en medio de la sala, de brazos cruzados y una mirada severa en su rostro. En el suelo, a unos metros, estaba su teléfono móvil.

— Es asunto mío ¿de acuerdo?— Keith  se movió de su lugar, una vez que divisó a Allura en la entrada, y se obligó a bajar su tono de voz un poco, pero no sin dejar su enojo de lado— Ni siquiera sé por qué te importa tanto una situación tan estúpida como esta.

Luego de murmurar eso, el chico se metió a su habitación con un sonoro portazo. Shiro, aún sin ver a su querida esposa, dejó salir un profundo suspiro y se apretó el puente de la nariz con su mano buena, en un claro signo de cansancio.

—Eso sí fue algo nuevo.

Shiro levantó la vista ante el comentario de Allura. En cuanto la vio, un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro, avergonzado por la escena que habían montado con Keith.

— Lo siento, no te oí llegar.

Allura se acercó a él, negando con la cabeza y lo abrazó firmemente por el pecho, guardando silencio para darle espacio a que él hablara. Podía intuir que, si bien algo estaba afectando a Keith (era bastante difícil verle enojado con su adorado hermano mayor), aquella no había sido una discusión fácil de entender.

— ¿Keith está bien?— Preguntó sin terminar el abrazo. Shiro asintió.

— Sí, es sólo que… creí que era el momento para que mejorara ¿entiendes? Pero es tan terco que no puedo hacerle ver esa oportunidad.

Allura entendía. Claro que lo hacía. Shiro había tenido la misma preocupación hacia su hermano desde que ella los había conocido, a pesar de que al principio había sido un simple sentimiento de incomodidad.

Keith no tenía ambiciones para su vida. Keith no tomaba decisiones importantes y mucho menos se arriesgaba por aquello que quería; principalmente porque carecía de tal cosa.

Sí, el chico había conseguido una beca en la misma universidad que ellos y sus calificaciones eran excelentes, pero eso no era algo que le quitara el sueño. Keith había nacido con una mente casi tan buena como la de Shiro. Y, sabían, la única razón por la que había elegido a Altea era porque ellos, y Matt, se habían graduado de allí.

Fuera de eso, Keith siempre había hecho lo que los demás sugerían que hiciera. No en el sentido de que fuese alguien sumiso que no tenía decisión propia, no. Era más bien un aspecto de su personalidad que no le dejaba salir de su zona de confort. Si algo no venía a él, Keith no iría a buscarlo. Keith no pondría en peligro su vida normal y su paz mental para lograr alguna cosa. Y si mostraba la intención de hacerlo, desistía con rapidez.

Keith no era desganado ni haragán, ni mucho menos alguien aprovechado de su hermano. Allura sabía cuánto el chico valoraba a la persona que había dado todo porque él tuviese una buena vida. Su problema era que su mayor temor, aparentemente, era perder todo lo que esa vida implicaba. Keith no soportaba la idea de conseguir algo y luego perderlo; así como había encontrado los padres más amorosos del mundo y luego los había perdido en menos de un minuto.

Él prefería no encontrar cosas nuevas, no hacer lazos nuevos, no experimentar cosas buenas que podrían desaparecer de un momento a otro.

 — ¿Por qué no terminamos el almuerzo y luego vas a hablar con él? Dale tiempo para que se calme— Sugirió Allura, señalando hacia la cocina donde el almuerzo de ese día estaba a medio terminar.

Shiro asintió y terminó el abrazo luego de besar la coronilla de la cabeza de la chica. Recogió su teléfono del suelo y sonrió con pena cuando vio la mirada interrogativa de su esposa ante tal acción.

— Larga historia.

— Bueno, parece que el almuerzo nos va a llevar un buen rato— Respondió ella guiñándole un ojo. Shiro sonrió con ternura; cómo amaba a esta chica.

Por otro lado, sentado junto a la ventana de su balcón y con audífonos en sus oídos, Keith contemplaba el soleado cielo de ese día. Podía decirse que le molestaba lo alegre y cálido que había amanecido cuando él tenía tal nube oscura sobre su cabeza. No había una sola nube en el cielo y probablemente continuaría así el resto del día. Sería una hermosa noche para festejar el año nuevo.

Keith se sentía como un tonto. No podía entender cómo podía afectarle tanto que Lance no estuviese respondiendo sus mensajes, que hubiese desaparecido de un momento a otro. Hacía una semana atrás ni siquiera se conocían y mucho menos pensaba en el chico de ojos azules. No podía explicarse; por momentos sentía que estaba exagerando una situación que no daba para tanto, y el resto del tiempo se sentía mal, se preocupaba y le molestaba haber sido dejado en la nada de esa forma.

Cuando ese día, momentos antes, Shiro había propuesto llamar al teléfono de Lance desde el suyo propio, la única reacción que tuvo fue darle un manotazo a la mano contraria. El aparato voló hacia el suelo. Y eso le hizo sentirse avergonzado de sí mismo, lo cual le  hizo enojarse aún más y la discusión había terminado de aquella forma. 

Debía disculparse con Shiro.

Y, Dios, quería ver a Lance una vez más.

El día pasó con rapidez, casi burlándose de la pereza y el sopor en el que Keith se había instalado. Luego de almorzar, en un muy incómodo silencio, simplemente había vuelto a su habitación y había leído teorías conspiratorias por el resto del día. Cuando el sol estaba a punto de caer por el horizonte al que daba su ventana, empezó a sentirse en el aire el típico ambiente festivo que aparecía en aquellas noches. Podía escuchar la música a través de su puerta, desde la cocina donde Shiro y Allura debían estar preparando la cena.

Aún no se había disculpado con su hermano y para ese momento, debía admitir, se debía más a la vergüenza por su comportamiento infantil que a un resentimiento verdadero.

Dejó su ordenador a un lado del escritorio y reuniendo toda su valentía decidió salir del cuarto y ayudar en las preparaciones para esa noche.

Allura estaba sobre la mesa de la sala, preparando una enorme ensalada. Shiro estaba cortando algunos vegetales en la cocina, y vigilaba el horno encendido cada tanto. La música alegre inundaba el lugar y ambos se sonreían y tarareaban a la par, como los idiotas recién casados que eran. Eso le hizo sonreír.

— Oh, Keith— Le sonrió Allura cuando notó su presencia— Me preguntaba si te nos unirías.

Las palabras de la chica eran dulces y amables, como siempre. Shiro lo miró un momento antes de volver a su tarea. Keith asintió hacia Allura y caminó hasta su hermano.

— Shiro…

El mayor hizo apenas un gesto de pregunta hacia él, sin siquiera mirarlo.

— Escucha… lamento lo que pasó hoy…

— ¿De qué estás hablando?— Le preguntó de repente, sin mirarlo aún. Keith rodó los ojos, era imposible que su hermano simplemente lo olvidara.

— Ya sabes, fui un idiota hoy. Tienes razón, soy muy terco y nunca me arriesgo por nada. Para peor, me desquité contigo…

Shiro lo miró por primera vez en todo ese rato y le sonrió; una sonrisa enorme y brillante. Allí fue entonces que Keith notó en sus ojos que el chico no había estado enfadado con él ni un solo segundo en todo ese día. Sintió sus mejillas coloreándose de repente, con calor incluido. La risita de Allura no era nada de ayuda.

— Me alegro de que lo hayas notado— Respondió Shiro, sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¡Estas disfrutando esto, verdad!— Lo acusó con un dedo y sintiéndose increíblemente avergonzado— Dios, Shiro, por qué eres así.

Su hermano y su cuñada rieron al mismo tiempo al verlo tan frustrado. Eso era bastante típico entre ellos.

— Lo siento, sólo quería asegurarme de que habías aprendido.

— Ya no soy un niño, sabes…— Murmuró Keith. La mano derecha de su hermano se posó sobre su cabello y lo despeinó con cariño.

— Créeme que lo sé. Y acepto tu disculpa, por cierto.

Keith asintió ante las palabras y se alejó de él, pues ya no podía soportar tanta pena. Allura les mostró pulgares arriba a ambos y pronto encontró una tarea en la que el chico pudiese ayudar. No iba a demostrarlo, pero Keith se sentía sumamente aliviado de que su escena de la mañana hubiese quedado en el olvido tan prontamente.

El resto de la tarde pasó igual de rápido. En algún momento, una vez ya oscurecido el cielo, Matt arribó con un champagne bajo su brazo y les dio a los tres un gran abrazo de oso, como siempre. Pronto los mayores se distrajeron hablando de alguna cosa sobre el trabajo mientras Keith solo escuchaba en silencio e, inevitablemente, ojeaba su teléfono. Supo, por la mirada de reojo que recibió, que Shiro no había pasado por alto tal acción.

Matt Holt había sido el primer amigo que Shiro había hecho en la universidad y, actualmente, era el único que realmente seguía allí, a su lado. Recordaba con cariño las veces que Matt se había quedado con él mientras su hermano trabajaba, o las comidas hechas por la señora Holt que siempre les dejaba en casa sin avisar. Incluso antes de que Allura llegara a la vida de Shiro, Matt había sido su soporte número uno, tanto en los estudios como en su caótica vida. Y Keith, aun siendo el preadolescente de aquel entonces, había estado sumamente agradecido por ello.

Una vez graduados, ambos chicos con honores, fueron los únicos de su clase en conseguir trabajo de forma inmediata. Matt trabajaba en el mismo laboratorio que Allura, cuya familia era dueña. Shiro pertenecía al mismo lugar pero estaba en otra división en la que, recién notaba Keith, no estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía.

La familia de Matt vivía en la misma ciudad de Lance. Sabía que habían viajado para pasar Navidad junto a su hijo pero habían vuelto ya a casa por cuestiones del trabajo del señor Holt. Por la misma razón Matt no podía ir para año nuevo, así que obviamente pasaría esa noche con sus mejores amigos.

Quizás se debía a esa conexión que sabía que existía entre Matt y Lance, es decir, Katie, pero desde que el chico llegó a casa no podía dejar de mover su teléfono entre sus manos, de encender y apagar la pantalla de forma distraída, anhelante de que alguna señal de Lance apareciera en él.

Porque tras todo ese tiempo de meditación en su habitación, había llegado a una terrible conclusión. Si él, estaba seguro, no había hecho nada para enojar al chico… ¿Quizás algo le había sucedido? Un accidente, por ejemplo.

Eso sólo lo había hecho poner más nervioso y ansioso si era posible. Decidió confiar en que nada de eso había sucedido, pues prefería pensar que estaba siendo ignorado a pensar en que algo malo le había sucedido a aquel chico de ojos azules.

— ¿Keith?— Llamó Shiro. Se permitió volver a la realidad, solo para encontrarse a tres pares de ojos sobre él. Un calorcito conocido invadió su rostro.

— ¿Sí?— Respondió, evidenciando que no los había estado escuchando para nada. Matt se rió en su lugar.

— Increíble, Keith. Es raro verte tan desconectado de la realidad. ¿Acaso hay algo bueno que estés recordando?— Comentó, haciendo un movimiento sugestivo con sus cejas. Allura golpeó el rostro de Matt con un cojín del sofá.

Por su lado, Keith miró con enfado hacia Shiro. ¿Acaso no podía mantener ningún secreto lejos de su condenado mejor amigo? El aludido levantó ambas manos en señal de defensa.

— No me mires a mí, no he dicho nada. Él acaba de sacar esa conclusión solo.

Keith bufó pero finalmente sonrió ante la discusión que Matt y Allura estaban teniendo por el desalmado ataque de hacía un segundo. Luego de que se calmaran, el chico le preguntó sobre su primer año de universidad, que era sobre lo que realmente le había querido preguntar en un principio. Contestó con respuestas triviales pues si bien se había visto bastante ahogado en cuanto a tiempo, principalmente durante exámenes, la vida académica no había sido realmente difícil para él. Sí se vio obligado a guardar silencio cuando la pregunta sobre sus compañeros y demás probables amigos había llegado; de hecho, no estaba seguro de haber logrado algún amigo en todo ese tiempo. Pero, gratamente, Matt interpretó bien la situación y fuera de hacer algún comentario o broma al respecto, se dirigió hacia Shiro para tener una de las tantas conversaciones repetidas entre ellos: la aburrida y tediosa clase del aun más aburrido y tedioso profesor Iverson que habían tenido en su primer año.

Matthew Holt podía ser el mejor amigo de Shiro pero a través de los años había llegado a conocer a Keith como si fuese otro hermano pequeño para él. Conocía la personalidad de Keith a la perfección, así como las cosas que podían molestarlo o en qué asignaturas era mejor o peor. Sin duda, no pasaba por alto su faltante capacidad de sociabilización.

Keith se abstuvo de preguntarle a Matt sobre su hermana y, si por esas casualidades de la vida, algo le había sucedido a alguno de sus amigos. Supuso que sería una pregunta demasiado extraña y no encontraría forma de hacerla pasar como algo casual, definitivamente.

Cuando todos se dispusieron a preparar la mesa de la sala para cenar, habiendo encendido todas las luces navideñas con las que Allura había decorado, el teléfono de Keith vibró en su bolsillo. Se vio obligado a respirar profundo y guardar la calma, pues en ese preciso momento llevaba los platos de porcelana fina que su cuñada había guardado con recelo desde que los había comprado, sólo para esa época. Una vez que se deshizo de ellos, se escabulló hasta su habitación.

 

**Lance**

¡Keith, amigo! Estuve todo este tiempo fuera de casa y la batería de mi teléfono murió en algún momento después del último mensaje que te envié. Ya sabes, cosas familiares.

Disculpa si te hice preocupar, pero no ha sido nada.

¿Qué tal la noche?

 

Keith tuvo dos reacciones; una, mientras leía el mensaje, de completo y absoluto alivio. Allí estaba Lance, sano y salvo, aparentemente alegre. La otra, fue una vez que terminó de leer el mensaje y comenzó a releerlo. No sabía por qué pero su inicial alivio, en lugar de convertirse en alegría como supuso, se volvió un sentimiento extraño que no podía definir. Lo releyó varias veces hasta encontrar qué era lo que le hacía sentirse así. Y lo encontró.

Era la primera vez que Lance lo llamaba amigo. Era algo que pasaba casi desapercibido, un saludo normal. Pero desde el primer mensaje que habían compartido, había quedado bastante claro que ellos no se veían como simples amigos.

No había que malinterpretarlo, Keith amaba la idea de ser amigo de alguien como Lance tanto como le aterraba. Pero después de lo que había sucedido en el autobús y las cosas que se habían contado el uno al otro desde entonces, tal adjudicación le hacía sentir un poco… fuera de lugar.

Inspiró profundo, convenciéndose de que sólo eran ideas suyas y que esas palabras no tenían mayor significado de importancia. Respondió con rapidez, con una pequeña sonrisa, y volvió a la sala.

* * *

 

**Keith**

Es bueno tenerte de vuelta.

¿Cómo han ido esas cosas familiares?

Seguramente ha sido divertido.

En casa ya estamos por cenar. Un amigo ha venido a pasarla con nosotros así que seguramente será bastante más entretenido.

**Lance**

Ah, es bueno saberlo.

Solo hicimos cosas normales, visitar a otros familiares, maratones de películas, ese tipo de cosas

**Keith**

Suena divertido.

¿Estás en tu ciudad o has salido a algún otro lugar?

**Lance**

Sólo en casa esta vez

**Keith**

Genial.

**Lance**

Debo ayudar a mamá en la cocina

¡Ten una buena noche Keith! :D

* * *

 

¿Qué carajo?

Keith frunció el ceño mientras miraba el teléfono disimuladamente bajo la mesa. Los mensajes de Lance habían sido por demás escuetos, secos, casi sin interés. Es decir, comparado a como llenaba su buzón y no escatimaba en palabras antes, este intercambio de mensajes lo dejaba simplemente decepcionado.

Ya no creía que había sido sólo su impresión. Algo sucedía con Lance. Y si su familia no era la razón… debía ser él mismo.

Se dijo que no era el momento para estar preocupándose por tal cosa, pues aun estaba en medio de la cena de año nuevo con las personas más preciadas para él a su alrededor. Debía disfrutar ese momento con aquellos que estaban a su lado hacía tanto tiempo, no estar preocupándose por el humor de alguien que acababa de conocer y que estaba a horas de allí.

Eso se dijo y de eso quiso convencerse.

Cambió el modo de su teléfono a silencioso, por las dudas, y lo dejó en una mesita que había cerca, para luego participar en la conversación que se llevaba a cabo en la mesa. Los tres mayores habían decidido dejar el trabajo de lado hacía un buen rato y hablaban de trivialidades o compartían recuerdos vergonzosos de unos y otros. Fue una cena amena y divertida.

Cuando Shiro se levantó por el postre, Allura cambió la estación de radio a una donde los locutores hacían la mejor cuenta regresiva de todas las emisoras. Keith y Matt estaban enfrascados en una conversación sobre películas de los ochentas.

— No puedo creer que al fin hayas visto Star Wars cuando yo vengo hace ¿qué, casi diez años intentando convencerte de que lo hagas?— Matt hizo un ademán exagerado y Keith rodó los ojos— Me siento vilmente traicionado. ¿Quién fue la persona que tuvo más poder de convencimiento que yo?

Shiro intentó cubrir una risa con toz fingida. Keith lo ignoró con ganas.

— Alguien que conocí me hizo dar curiosidad, eso es todo. Sólo vi las dos primeras de todas formas y sigo creyendo que la saga está sobrevalorada— Comentó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Matt hizo un ruido de indignación ante sus palabras y comenzó a refutar tal pensamiento mientras Allura negaba con la cabeza, rendida al comportamiento poco maduro de esos chicos.

La medianoche, contrario a lo que había sucedido el resto del día, llegó sin apuro. Los cuatro habían estado sentados en los sofás de la sala, hablando y riendo cómodamente. El champagne y relucientes copas de cristal sobre la mesita de café. Minutos previos a las doce de la noche Shiro fue el encargado de llenarlas. Fue entonces cuando Keith recordó su teléfono.

Muy similar a lo que venía sucediendo hacía un par de días, cuando encendió la pantalla no había nada allí. Se decidió a que ello no iba a cambiar su humor.

El brindis fue ruidoso; en la lejanía se escuchaban los fuegos artificiales ya, los saludos y gritos de las personas junto a él fueron exagerados, como siempre. Fue divertido. Keith le dio un abrazo a cada quien, y especialmente uno más prolongado a Shiro. Era como si abrazar a su hermano fuese lo mismo que abrazar a sus padres adoptivos, pues estaba convencido de que ellos estaban presentes en él. Ese era un pensamiento que a nadie le había comentado, y tampoco planeaba hacerlo.

En su mente, y en silencio, dedicó un pensamiento a sus padres biológicos a pesar de que ya casi no los recordaba. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Mientras los demás observaban las luces intermitentes que adornaban el cielo nocturno, desbloqueó su teléfono.

 

**Keith**

¡Feliz año nuevo!

Espero que estés pasando una linda noche :)

**Lance**

¡Gracias Keith! Lo mismo para ti

**Lance**

Espero que este año podamos ser amigos :D

 

Keith leyó el último mensaje con la boca abierta. Vaya forma de matar la atmósfera, Lance.

Frunció el ceño y dejó su copa sobre la mesa. Ya estaba harto de no entender que estaba pasando por la mente del otro chico. ¿Sería acaso que de verdad se había arrepentido de corresponderle aquella vez? Si eso era cierto, lo mejor era aclararlo de una buena vez.

 

**Keith**

¿Eso es lo que quieres?

¿Ser amigos?

* * *

Ignoró lo mejor que pudo la forma en que su corazón se aceleró mientras esperaba la respuesta.

* * *

**Lance**

Eso es lo que se puede ¿no?

* * *

 

¿Qué carajo?, pensó por segunda vez en el día. Si Lance seguía dándole ese tipo de respuestas, no iba a hacer más que marearlo. ¿No podía ser contundente y decir simplemente sí o no?

* * *

**Keith**

¿A qué te refieres?

**Keith**

Vamos Lance, tienes que hablar claro si quieres que te entienda.

**Keith**

Lance!

* * *

 

— Maldición…— Murmuró por lo bajo, dejando el teléfono sobre la mesa.

Luego de que Lance ignorara tan espléndidamente sus mensajes, como era costumbre ya, intentó llamarlo. Para su sorpresa el chico le había terminado la llamada después del primer pitido. Keith quería golpear a alguien. Si ese alguien era Lance, mucho mejor.

— Hey, hey— Dijo Shiro al verlo, entrando desde el balcón— ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Supo que Allura y Matt también lo estaban mirando, detrás de la espalda de su hermano, pero Keith no enfrentó los ojos de ninguno. Su cabeza estaba funcionando a mil por hora; estaba ofendido de que Lance lo ignorara tan fácilmente, estaba enojado por su actitud, pero también estaba preocupado. Porque no sabía qué estaba sucediendo, no sabía a qué se debía el cambio. Y ello le dolía.

Keith había podido soportar todo el año los comentarios por debajo de sus compañeros, las miradas aireadas y condescendientes. No le molestaba para nada no haber hecho amigos y ser el lobo solitario de arqueología. Por empezar, nadie había intentado acercarse a él en ningún momento.

Y ese era el problema. Lance sí lo había intentado. Lance había aparecido de la nada y había querido mantenerse dentro de su vida, aun cuando su primer intercambio de palabras había sido rudo y tosco de su parte. Era un chico divertido, alegre e incluso dulce a veces.

Keith no quería que la existencia de Lance en su vida se redujese a una corta semana. Apenas estaba empezando a conocerlo, quería saber más sobre él, sobre sus intereses, sobre su familia. Quería verlo. Quería ver sus sonrisas, quería escuchar su risa de nuevo, su tono confidente, quería ver su expresión avergonzado. Dios, incluso quería verlo llorar.

Keith quería ver todo de Lance.

Shiro levantó una ceja, intrigado y confundido, cuando la expresión de su hermanito cambió totalmente al levantar la vista sobre él. Él conocía esa mirada, y no la veía hacía muchísimos años.

— ¿Me prestas tu auto?

 — ¿Disculpa?

Si la mirada lo había sorprendido, la preguntaba lo había dejado sin palabras. Era la medianoche de año nuevo. ¿A dónde podría ir Keith en un momento como ese?

— Prometo que tendré cuidado. Por favor, Shiro, tengo que ir.

Allura y Matt intercambiaron miradas; la primera teniendo una muy vaga idea de qué hablaba y el segundo no entendiendo para nada la situación.

En su lugar, Shiro entendió todo por completo. Keith quería ir a ver a aquel chico, algo habiendo sucedido seguramente, sino no se explicaba. Una sonrisa habría aflorado en su rostro si no fuese por el contexto en el que aparecía el carácter impulsivo de Keith después de tanto tiempo.

— Es medianoche, Keith. Sé razonable, estoy seguro de que puedes ir mañana y arreglar las cosas.

Keith pareció desinflarse un poco. Se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada al suelo. A Shiro le recordó a una de aquellas veces en que su madre se vio obligada a regañar a su hermano por alguna cosa peligrosa que había hecho. Curiosamente, después de tales regaños, Keith solía sonreír de forma genuina.

— No sé si mañana pueda hacerlo…

Shiro también entendió que Keith, en ese preciso instante, se estaba refiriendo a algo mucho más profundo que cualquier impedimento físico que pudiese tener al día siguiente. Era ahora o nunca.

Se giró hacia Allura, quién ya lo miraba con una muda pregunta en sus ojos. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada; esa era su forma de comunicarse de la cual Keith y Matt siempre se reían, llamándolos raros. Finalmente, Allura sonrió.

Si se trataba de Keith, o de Matt, Allura siempre entendería cualquier situación. Shiro suspiró y se volvió hacia su hermano.

— Te llevaré ¿de acuerdo?— Keith quiso protestar algo sobre no necesitar un chaperón, pero Shiro no le dio tiempo— No voy a dejar que te arriesgues a manejar a esta hora por la carretera tu solo, ni siquiera lo pienses. No hay discusión, o te llevo o esperas a mañana.

Keith rodó los ojos pero aceptó, pues era eso mejor que nada.

La situación que no imaginó, ni de cerca, fue que Allura y Matt (a quién nadie le explicaba nada aún) decidieran también acompañarlos. Keith supo que sería la noche más vergonzosa de su vida al paso que iba, pero no importaba realmente en ese momento. Él sólo quería ver a Lance. Esto era algo que debió haber hecho días atrás.

Las dos horas de viaje fueron suficientes para poner al día a Matt, quien no se guardó comentario alguno sobre la divertida y especial personalidad que tenía el amigo de su hermana, a quién conocía desde niño. También dijo  que no entendía su actual actitud, según lo que Keith les había comentado con pocas palabras, y que, de ser necesario, él podía darle un correctivo al chico. Parecía acostumbrado a hacer tal cosa. La risa que siguió al comentario fue algo en lo que ninguno de ellos quiso indagar.

* * *

 

Lance se rió ante un comentario de su hermano sobre una historia que Hunk acababa de contar. Si bien se había avergonzado un poco, pues la anécdota era sobre uno de los primeros días de universidad cuando ninguno de ellos entendía aún cómo era la vida universitaria, compartirla con el resto de su familia y ver sus reacciones era divertido.

Ver a su familia y a sus amigos reír a la par era, simplemente, una cura para el alma.

Eran casi las dos de la mañana. Todos estaban reunidos en la sala, compartiendo una deliciosa tarta que había traído consigo Hunk cuando él y Pidge pasaron a saludar hacía poco más de media hora.  Después de todo, vivían en el mismo barrio y los vecinos siempre se cruzaban a una casa a otra después de medianoche. A diferencia de Navidad, sus tíos y primos no habían acudido a su casa así que sólo habían sido sus padres y sus hermanos. Una celebración bastante más íntima pero igual de divertida.

Sonrió de forma sincera cuando su padre posó una mano sobre su hombro, como si le estuviese mostrando su apoyo por la situación que había vivido casi un año atrás. A su lado, Mora le mostró una sonrisa divertida.

Lance se sentía casi en paz.

Después de la dramática escena que habían montado con sus hermanos por su revelación (había tenido que comprar chocolate para todas sus hermanas menores, en pago por hacerlas llorar), en comparación, la conversación con sus padres había sido sumamente tranquila.

Realmente, Lance se preguntaba cómo había podido ser tan inseguro de llegar a creer que su querida familia podría verlo de forma diferente por saber que, muy probablemente, no sólo le gustaban las chicas.

Los tres se habían encerrado en la habitación del matrimonio. George y Mora, preocupados en un principio, esperaron pacientemente a que las palabras salieran de la boca de Lance para formar una oración coherente. Cuando finalmente sucedió, no iban a negarlo, estuvieron visiblemente sorprendidos. No era su culpa, ellos sabían que Lance era el tipo de chico que flirteaba sanamente con cualquier chica bonita que se le cruzara. O, más exactamente, cualquier chica. A excepción de Pidge que era como una hermana, claro.

Lo siguiente que sucedió, fue que ambos observaron la expresión corporal de su hijo. Lance no les había mirado a la cara en ese momento, sino que había tenido la vista fija en el suelo, avergonzado, apenado. Sus manos, juntas en su regazo, temblaban y se sostenían la una a la otra. Sus ojos aún estaban rojos por lo que fuese que había sucedido antes con sus hermanos.

Lance, el chico confiado y jocoso pero de buen corazón que siempre habían visto, estaba completamente asustado de la reacción de sus propios padres. Podían imaginar la gran cantidad de dudas y miedos que había mantenido en su cabeza para sí mismo durante todo ese tiempo. Y, si debían ser sinceros, la idea de uno de sus hijos dudoso de sí mismo y de su propia familia era lo que realmente les dolía.

Ambos se habían mirado un momento, para saber si habían llegado a la misma conclusión. La mirada de ambos se dulcificó al encontrar que, de hecho, así había sido.

Lance podía enamorarse de quién él quisiera, chico o chica, si eso iba a hacerlo feliz. Quizás les costase acostumbrarse un poco la primera vez que trajera a alguien a casa, pero eso era lo de menos.

Para George y Mora McClain, aun habiendo sido criados a la vieja escuela, nada, absolutamente nada era más importante que ver a sus hijos felices (cabía aclarar, obvio, a menos que alguno anduviese en malos pasos).

— Lance — Había dicho George levantándose de su lugar y acercándose a su hijo— Mírame, hijo.

El aludido había dudado en un principio, pero cuando sintió la mano de su padre sobre su hombro, gesto típico de apoyo, lo miró con una expresión sorprendida y expectante. George sonrió.

— Más de veinte años en esta familia ¿y aún no nos conoces bien?

— ¿Qué…?— Balbuceó.

— ¡Mi niño!— Dijo Mora, ya no aguantándose y envolviendo en un gran abrazo a su hijo. Lance sintió el cabello de su madre contra su mejilla pero se vio incapaz de corresponder al abrazo, aún sin salir de su sorpresa— Eres nuestro preciado hijo ¿Crees que vamos a juzgar de quién te enamoras? Un McClain jamás le da la espalda a la familia, lo sabes.

Mora se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, con expresión seria. Lance no supo cómo interpretarla, hasta que George llevó una mano hasta su cabello y le acarició con cariño.

— Quisiera que hubieses podido confiar en nosotros más fácilmente, Lance. Te veías como si estuvieses a punto de enfrentar una pena de muerte o algo así, niño tonto.

Su madre volvió a abrazarlo y su padre no quitó su mano.

Los ojos de Lance se llenaron de lágrimas que retuvo. No quería llorar, porque se sentía extremadamente feliz. Feliz de ser aceptado y comprendido por quienes más amaba, aún cuando ni él mismo terminaba de comprenderse. Rodeó con un brazo la espalda de su madre y el otro lo posó sobre la mano de George. Los acercó con fuerza, queriendo transmitirles todo su agradecimiento.

Era por eso que Lance se sentía tranquilo.

La única situación que trastocaba su mundo en ese momento, tenía nombre. Y ese era Keith.

Había decidido dejar de huir del chico esa misma tarde cuando volvió a escribirle. Y creyó hacerlo bien, pero pronto notó que no era tan fácil. Aún sin siquiera haberse confesado oficialmente, ya se sentía rechazado (Si le preguntaban, negaría que cuando Keith le comentó que un _amigo_ había ido a cenar con ellos se imaginó la posibilidad de que fuese el chico del centro comercial. Alguien que fuese más que un amigo para Keith. Fue principalmente eso lo que le hizo perder la calma).

Y, hacía un rato, cuando le había preguntado sí él sólo quería que fuesen amigos… había entrado en pánico. Porque eran demasiadas emociones juntas. Emociones que jamás había tenido. Y, estaba convencido, Keith no podía responder a sus sentimientos. Por ahora.

Que el chico decidiera llamarlo, de nuevo, sólo empeoró la situación y finalmente había terminado por apagar su teléfono. Otra vez.

Hacía ya un par de horas desde todo eso. El momento en familia y la llegada de sus amigos le estaban distrayendo lo suficiente para volver a sentirse bien.

— ¿Estás bien?— Preguntó Pidge habiéndose acercado a él en un momento en que sus padres fueron hasta la cocina. Le sonrió con sinceridad y asintió — ¿Pensaste en lo que hablamos?

Cuando Pidge y Hunk había ido a su casa esa tarde, los tres habían tenido una larga y seria conversación. La conclusión era que Lance debía hablar de frente con Keith, aclarar lo que fuese que pasaba, o que podía pasar, entre ellos. Tenían que verse, los dos, a solas. Y hablar, no por mensajes, no por llamadas, cara a cara. (Luego, agregaron, debían tomárselo con calma y conocerse. La vida no era ninguna película de Disney como para enamorarse de verdad tan rápido. El comentario, aunque cierto, le había causado muchísima gracia).

— Lo hice, Pidge. Aún lo hago, no te preocupes— Le respondió, apretando una de sus mejillas como hacía con sus hermanas. La chica bufó en evidente falso fastidio y luego sonrió. Antes de poder hacer algún otro comentario, su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

— Ah, es Matt. Ya se me hacía extraño que no respondiera cuando lo saludé a medianoche. Espero que no esté ebrio de nuevo — Lance se rió ante el comentario mientras Pidge se alejaba en busca de un lugar más solitario para hablar con su hermano mayor.

Al final lo que hizo fue salir al patio de la casa de Lance, pues en el interior todos aún seguían bastante animados y sería difícil escuchar.

— Matt juro que si estás ebrio como el año pasado te acusaré con mamá y papá— Le dijo apenas contestó. Su hermano se rió con ganas del otro lado de la línea.

— Sé que eres incapaz de tal cosa, hermanita. ¡Feliz año nuevo! ¿Estás en casa?

Pidge entrecerró los ojos; se escuchaban varias voces hablando detrás de su hermano y un ruido que no podía descifrar.

— No, estoy en lo de Lance, ya iba a volver a casa… ¿Dónde estás tú? ¿Qué es ese ruido?

— Ah, eh… estoy con Shiro y Allura, en la carretera— Pidge levantó una ceja, extrañada— ¿Me recuerdas la dirección de Lance? Pasaré a buscarte.

— ¿Estás viniendo? ¿Estás loco? ¿No trabajabas mañana?— Su hermano no tenía ningún sentido, quizás sí estaba ebrio. Ebrio y viajando en auto. Rogaba que Shiro fuese tan responsable como siempre y él estuviese manejando.

— ¡Sí trabajo! Pero esto es por una fuerza mayor. Vamos, solo dime dónde era la casa de Lance. Sólo estaré un rato y después tendremos que volver.

Pidge rodó los ojos, rendida a encontrarle sentido a las acciones de Matt.

— Me sorprende que no lo recuerdes, ya que siempre te mandaban a buscarme.

— ¡Eso fue hace miles de años!

Pidge se rió y terminó por decirle la dirección. Con una rápida despedida, Matt terminó la llamada.

Su hermano podía ser tan raro.

* * *

 

Cuando regresó, los padres de Lance estaban preparando café mientras Emma y Dean abrían otra botella de vino para ellos. A Pidge de hecho le gustaba el vino, pero veía un poco fuera de lugar pedir por un poco. Sabía que esa familia siempre los verían a Hunk, Lance y a ella como niños.

— ¡Pidge!— Hunk la llamó para que se les acercara— Estamos hablando sobre el campamento que dijimos. Dean dice que conoce un lugar perfecto a poco más de media hora de aquí.

— Fui hace un unos años con mis compañeros de universidad, debe seguir siendo igual— Les comentó Dean sentándose cerca de Marian, quien sostenía a una profundamente dormida Lulú.

— Y yo sigo de vacaciones hasta febrero— Comentó Emma— Si prometen cuidarlo mejor que a sus propias vidas, pueden usar mi auto.

Los tres se sonrieron con expectación. Venían hablando de acampar desde que terminaron los exámenes del primer semestre, era una oportunidad que sencillamente no podían desperdiciar.

— Lance ¡tus hermanos son los mejores!— Dijo Hunk con alegría, los demás en la sala se rieron.

— ¡Oye! Matt se enterará de eso…— Comentó Pidge con gracia y Hunk de repente se vio como si se hubiese metido en problemas. Todos volvieron a reír.

Entonces, el teléfono de Pidge sonó.

 

**Matt**

Sal, estoy afuera.

¡Trae a Lance contigo!

 

Pidge levantó ambas cejas sin entender. Si Matt quería saludar a sus amigos ¿por qué sólo pedir por Lance? Él sabe perfectamente que eso podría herir a Hunk de una forma graciosa.

— Es Matt— Dijo, llamando la atención de sus amigos— Quiere que salgas afuera conmigo, Lance.

El aludido puso una expresión aún más confundida que la suya propia.

Sin querer dilatar más la situación, ambos caminaron hacia la entrada, seguidos por Hunk y las hermanas menores de Lance (quienes podrían, o quizás no, tener un pequeño crush por el chico de anteojos). Pidge salió primero, y Hunk chocó con la espalda de Lance, quien se detuvo en la puerta.

— ¿Qué?— Preguntó, mirando sobre el hombro de su amigo hacia afuera.

En la calle había un auto perfectamente estacionado. No podía ver al conductor, pero Matt se había bajado y saludaba desde la calle, junto a una hermosa chica de cabello largo. De uno de los asientos de atrás, acababa de bajar un chico de cabello negro y chaqueta roja, que tenía expresión de querer estar en cualquier lugar menos allí. Hunk no reconocía a nadie más que a Matt.

— Keith — Susurró Lance para sí mismo pero audible igualmente. Hunk lo miró con confusión.

— ¿Keith?— Repitió María en voz alta, como si pensara de dónde le sonaba ese nombre. Entonces, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al reconocerlo— ¿ESE Keith?

Probablemente ese comentario fue el que terminó de llamar la atención de toda la familia y que hizo que Lance se pusiera increíblemente rojo. Miró mal a su hermana, con ganas de desarmarle la complicada trenza de cabello por la que había estado toda la noche pidiendo que nadie la tocara.

Pensando que era mejor esconderse bajo la cama de su habitación quiso retroceder pero las fuertes manos de Hunk lo detuvieron y, el muy traidor, lo empujó levemente hacia afuera. Lance ya no tuvo tiempo de esconderse pues todos, principalmente Keith, lo acababan de ver aparecer.

 

La noche acababa de dar un giro completamente inesperado.


	5. Mi cabello no tiene esa forma, McClain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith y Lance  
> Lance y Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Como prometí, el último capítulo!  
> Sí, probablemente me quedó más corto pero me pareció innecesario alargarlo. Principalmente porque tengo muchas ideas para one-shots sobre este mismo AU, los que subiré aparte a medida que los escriba.  
> Muchísimas gracias a quienes acompañaron esta historia hasta el final!  
> No tengan dudas en que nos leeremos pronto, simplemente no puedo superar a estos dos.

 

Lance tragó saliva. Estaba nerviosísimo. Las piernas le temblaban y su corazón latía a un ritmo frenético mientras caminaba por el jardín de la casa. Las miradas que, sabía, estaban posadas sobre él no le ayudaban mucho a decir verdad.

Vio a Pidge llegando hasta su hermano e intercambiando palabras rápidas, a la vez que la chica le enviaba una mirada de curiosidad a Keith. Alguien salió de la puerta del conductor y saludó a su amiga, pero sinceramente a Lance le interesaba poco y nada. Solo podía ver a Keith frente a él, quien estaba parado, con la cabeza hacia sus pies y las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Era la misma chaqueta que había usado cuando se conocieron en el autobús.

No entendía nada de la situación. ¿Matt había querido viajar a casa y los demás lo habían acompañado, Keith sin imaginarse que podía llegar a encontrarse con Lance? Sonaba como lo más probable. Entonces, el pelinegro levantó la vista hacia él y con una decisión que fue menguando con cada paso que daba, se acercó a Lance. Cuando estaban a un par de metros de distancia, se detuvo.

El corazón de Lance también.

— Eh… Hola.

Keith se sentía estúpido. Después de haberle hecho manejar a Shiro hasta allí, se quedaba sin palabras. Todo lo que Allura y Matt le habían aconsejado durante el viaje de repente se borró de su cabeza. Sólo eran él y los ojos azules de Lance que lo miraban con incredulidad, más sin reproche.

— Hola — Respondió Lance, cohibido.

— Lamento esto, tan de repente — Keith miró sobre el hombre del chico, hacia la casa donde varios pares de ojos curiosos se cruzaron con los suyos. Un sonrojo surcó sus mejillas — No era mi intención ser inoportuno.

Antes de que Lance dijese lo que fuese a decir, se escuchó la voz de su madre.

— Pidge, cariño. ¿Por qué tú y tus amigos no entran a la casa? — La mujer sonreía, animada— Está refrescando un poco.

Su mamá era tan mala mintiendo como siempre. Sí, estaba fresco, pero aún así era una noche súper agradable. Aún así, Lance guardó silencio mientras ni él ni Keith se movían de su lugar.

— Seguro, Mora— Respondió Pidge con una sonrisa cómplice. Le hizo una seña a Matt y los demás para que la siguieran.

Lance se sintió aun más pequeño mientras las personas que habían llegado con Keith pasaban por al lado de ellos hacia la casa. Apenas asintió cuando Matt le dedicó un saludo. Las otras dos personas, al pasar, tocaron levemente la espalda de Keith quien se vio más avergonzado por el gesto.

Cuando la puerta de casa sonó al cerrarse, se habían quedado solos en el jardín. Ambos con las manos en sus chaquetas, inseguros de qué hacer o decir.

Keith suspiró.

— Como dije, me disculpo por venir de la nada — Lance iba a negar con la cabeza, asegurarle de que eso no era nada malo pero se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Entonces… tú quisiste venir? ¿A verme?

— ¿No es obvio?— Respondió Keith, apenado — No ibas a responder mis mensajes y realmente necesitaba hablar contigo.

Oh. Así que había sido intencional. El corazón de Lance comenzó a latir con mayor fuerza si era posible.

— Bien — Contestó, porque era lo único que podía articular. Keith frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué me ignoraste? No solo hoy… los días anteriores también.

Así que no había creído su excusa después de todo, pensó Lance.

— Es… complicado— Respondió, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo. Keith dudó un momento antes de volver a hablar.

— ¿Te arrepentiste?— Preguntó casi en un susurro y desviando la vista. Lance supo de inmediato que se refería al beso que habían compartido. Ignorando la necesidad de negar tal cosa con vehemencia al ver la expresión del chico frente a él, negó con la cabeza.

— No es eso — También desvió la vista — Pasaron varias cosas complicadas… mi familia apenas se enteró que me atraen los chicos. La verdad, apenas yo me he enterado.

Lance hizo una pausa, buscando qué decir. Los ojos de Keith lo miraron con miedo y anhelo a la vez. Se decidió que debía ser sincero, con ambos.

— Y además… te vi hace unos días, en el centro comercial de la siguiente ciudad — Keith se mostró sorprendido por tal cosa pero Lance lo detuvo de hablar — Antes de que preguntes, sí, obvio que iba a acercarme a hablarte. Incluso pensé que te veías genial ese día.

El sonrojo de ambos se acentuó, pero entonces la expresión de Lance decayó un poco.

— Estabas con varias personas… y estaba este chico. Es decir, tú te ves tan serio y reacio al contacto personal, pero llegó este chico que te abrazó y tú lo dejaste. Era un abrazo bastante íntimo. No me malinterpretes, no tiene nada de malo abrazar a nuestros amigos. Mi mejor amigo vive dándome abrazos de oso todo el tiempo. Pero este chico era tan genial a comparación de mí, que me hizo sentir celoso, sabes. Porque tú eres igual de genial que él y yo no soy nada eso. Además ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué me pasaba contigo hasta después de verte. Supongo que antes sólo me había dejado llevar por la corriente. Entonces entré en crisis, conmigo, con mi familia, contigo. Ya no podía seguir escribiéndote sin que se notara, así que sólo dejé de hacerlo. Después llegué a la conclusión de que no importaba si tú estabas con ese chico, cuando volviéramos a Altea podíamos hacernos amigos, podía demostrarte que yo también podía ser genial y que podríamos ser geniales juntos. Es decir, no ahora, pero quizás en un tiempo podrías verme diferente, verme de verdad y, no sé, querer salir conmigo o algo así. Lo siento la verdad no sé lo que estoy diciendo, sólo estoy dejando que salga lo primero que se me viene a la mente, es bastante patéti—

— ¡Lance! — El aludido se sobresaltó en su lugar al escuchar el tono alto de Keith. En algún momento de su perorata, Lance había comenzado a divagar, como si se hablara más para sí mismo que para el chico. Se detuvo, avergonzado de lo que había estado haciendo y miró el rostro contrario, como si esperara un veredicto — Si no me estoy equivocando de día ni de momento, el chico que viste en ese entonces, era Shiro. Es mi hermano a quien, además de Allura, dejo que me abrace de esa forma.

Si Lance estaba avergonzado antes, ahora rogaba porque un hoyo gigante se abriese en la tierra y se lo tragara hasta lo más profundo. Simplemente no podía haberse puesto celoso por el hermano de Keith, no podía haber hecho un escándalo tan grande de ello. Y peor, no podía haberle dicho tal cosa  a la cara. Quería morir, desaparecer.

Mientras su cara terminaba de encenderse cual farolito de los que sus hermanas habían usado para adornar las ventanas, Lance se acuclilló sobre el suelo y escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

— Dios, soy patético — Murmuró contra sus dedos, completamente humillado.

Se hizo un silencio que duró un torturante momento.

Entonces, unas manos tocaron las suyas y con suavidad las movió hacia un lado para dejar su, increíblemente rojo, rostro al descubierto. Los ojos violetas de Keith brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche.

— No vuelvas a decir jamás que eres patético, porque eso no es cierto — Susurró Keith frente a él para luego sonreír con las mejillas coloradas — Dijiste muchas cosas, y bastante rápido. Entendí el tema de Shiro, lo cual creo que acabo de aclarar — Lance asintió todavía apenado — Y, puedo asumir, que con tu familia las cosas ¿están bien? Por lo menos nadie ha salido a echarme a patadas o algo así.

Lance se permitió reír un poco ante el comentario.

— Jamás harían algo como eso, a nadie— Aseguro — Y sí, las cosas están bien.

Keith asintió, poniendo una expresión más seria.

— Entonces sólo queda una cosa por aclarar.

Violeta y Azul se encontraron una vez más, intensos, anhelantes.

— Me gustas.

Lance abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Si bien se imaginaba algo similar, escucharlo de los labios de Keith era algo completamente diferente. Los ojos le brillaban, las mejillas se veía arreboladas pero mucho menos que las suyas. Estaba tan cerca.

— ¿Y tú? — Aguantando la respiración, Lance asintió. Pero Keith, con una sonrisa aflorando en su rostro, negó con la cabeza.

— Tienes que decirlo. Basta de malentendidos.

Lance comprendió. Ahí, solos, acuclillados en el jardín de su casa, era momento de dejar todo en claro. Todavía les quedaban muchísimas cosas por hacer, por ejemplo y muy importante, llegar a conocerse bien. Pero, por el momento a ambos les bastaba con saber eso que Keith estaba preguntando. Sonrió imitando al chico frente a él.

— Me gustas, Keith.

La sonrisa de Keith se ensanchó. La suya también.

— Sé que apenas nos conocemos, o sea, solo cuenta el tiempo del viaje en el autobús. Pero de verdad, de verdad, de verdad, me gustas. No sé por qué terminó siendo así — Le mostró una expresión avergonzada, Keith solo lo escuchaba— Pero quiero saber más de ti. Quiero saber todo de ti. Quiero estar contigo. Podemos empezar de forma lenta, obvio, solo conociéndonos, no hay que ponerle un nombre a esto. Quizás en unos meses, o incluso hasta dentro de un año. Sí me voy a esforzar para volver a besarte en mucho menos tiempo que eso, cuando tú quieras, claro. Es decir—

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por los labios ajenos. Apenas fue un roce de labios, pero su conciencia se sacudió por completo.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso!— Le acusó con un dedo. Keith lo miró sorprendido y temeroso de haber hecho algo mal.

— ¡Fuiste tú el que dijo que no quería esperar tanto!

— ¡Eso no! El beso…— Un nuevo sonrojo— Estuvo bien. Pero era el primero, no puedes simplemente robármelo.

Keith lo miró sin palabras y entonces largó una carcajada mientras se levantaba en su lugar. Lance lo siguió. En cuanto se pusieron de pie, Keith invadió aún más su espacio personal y le acarició una mejilla con suavidad. Lance consideró volver a acuclillarse porque sus rodillas no iban a soportar la situación.

— ¿Siempre hablas tanto?— Preguntó con gracia.

— Sólo cuando estoy extremadamente nervioso…— Respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos.

— Lance.

Ante el llamado,  volvió a mirarle el rostro. Keith estaba increíblemente cerca. Su aroma llegaba hasta su rostro y era bienvenido, porque olía casi tan bien como se veía. Sin evitarlo, sus ojos se dirigieron a sus labios entreabiertos.

— ¿Puedo besarte ahora?

Sin siquiera responder, Lance fue el que acortó la distancia. Los labios de Keith se sentían súper cálidos en contraste con los suyos que estaban un poco fríos. Sus bocas siguieron un compás lento, calmado, como si estuvieran apenas reconociendo el territorio. Eso era bastante diferente al escalofrío que ambos sintieron. Las manos de Lance se acomodaron detrás del cuello de Keith, y las de este se posicionaron sobre su cintura.

Así que eso era besar a Keith apropiadamente. Podría acostumbrarse. Sí, definitivamente.

Sin saber exactamente cuánto tiempo se besaron, se escuchó un silbido de júbilo desde la casa, evidentemente hacia la escena que estaban montando. Ambos se separaron con rapidez, nuevamente avergonzados.

Lance miró molesto hacia la casa, seguro de que ese silbido había provenido de su hermano mayor. Para su sorpresa todas sus hermanas y sus amigos estaban en la ventana. Gracias a Dios a sus padres no se les ocurrió hacer tal cosa, eso sí no lo habría soportado. Se escuchó la voz de Mora ahuyentándolas del lugar y carcajadas al unísono ante la situación.

Volvió a mirar a Keith con una disculpa en sus ojos por su familia y éste ya estaba mirándolo. Se sonrieron con afecto.

— ¿Listo para entrar allí?— Le preguntó en broma.

— Jamás — Dijo Keith, aunque la sonrisa en su rostro hablaba por sí misma.

Lance tomó su mano y lo guió al interior de su casa.

* * *

La familia de Keith, Shiro y Allura, no se habían sentido fuera de lugar ni un solo momento desde que llegaron. No sólo por que la propia familia de Lance era súper simpática y amistosa, sino porque ellos mismo se manejaban como si los conociera de toda la vida. Además de que eran increíblemente educados (ganándose la aprobación de Mora al instante), eran muy amables, entretenidos para conversar y parecían saber de una gama increíblemente amplia de temas culturales. Ni hablar de lo injustamente bien parecidos que ambos eran.

 Lance recordaba en algún momento de la noche, haberle preguntado a Keith, al oído, si esos dos eran siquiera humanos. Luego de reírse, el chico sólo le había dado la bienvenida a su mundo porque él a veces se preguntaba lo mismo.

Pidge y Matt habían ido hasta su propia casa, antes de que los señores Holt se durmieran. Hunk aún seguía allí prestándole apoyo moral a su mejor amigo.

Era evidente que todos, o casi todos, habían espiado su pequeña escena en el jardín de casa. Más nadie hizo comentario al respecto. Cuando entraron, todos, incluidas sus hermanas menores, sólo les habían sonreído y les había hecho lugar en la sala, donde estaban nuevamente comiendo de la tarta de Hunk. Lance les agradeció en silencio por ello.

Él y Keith no soltaron sus manos en ningún momento.

Si bien no pudo hablar mucho a solas con Keith, habían pasado un muy buen rato en compañía de los demás. Supuso que si el año empezaba de esa forma, con tan buena vibra, era imposible que el resto fuese diferente. Desde que tuvo ese pensamiento una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro por el resto de la noche.

— Entonces… Keith— Habló Emma, simulando que acababa de aprender su nombre— ¿También estudias en Altea, como Lance?

— Sí, pero en una carrera completamente diferente— Respondió él con un poco de pena porque de repente tenía toda la atención de los presentes. Era como si los McClain hubiesen decidido primero indagar sobre Shiro y Allura y dejarlo a él para después. Lo mejor al final, suelen decir.

— ¿Cuál?— Preguntó una de las gemelas cuyo nombre no supo identificar.

— Arqueología.

Emma bufó y acarició la cabeza de Lance jocosamente.

— Un cerebrito solo puede salir con otro cerebrito, uh.

Lance rodó los ojos mientras Keith sonreía con diversión.

— No sé de qué hablas, Pidge y Matt no están aquí— Respondió el aludido. Era obvio que la familia tenía a Lance como un cerebrito por el hecho de asistir a una universidad tan prestigiosa; el orgullo en el rostro de todos era más que evidente.

— ¿También vives en los dormitorios?— Intervino George por primera vez.

— Sí, señor. Al menos por ahora, son mucho más económicos que alquilar un departamento por mí mismo.

— Querido, no seas tan formal. Puedes decirnos Mora y George— Dijo Mora, mirando a su marido quien le sonrió de vuelta. Keith asintió aún con nerviosismo— Tus padres deben estar maravillados contigo que tienes tanta conciencia sobre tus gastos.

Lance se mostró incómodo por un momento ante el tema que salía a colación. Probablemente debía haberle hablado a sus padres un poco más sobre Keith antes de que sucediera una situación como esa. Observó a Keith, a su lado, quien compartió una mirada rápida con Shiro antes de volverse y hablarle a su madre.

— En realidad nuestros padres fallecieron hace muchos años. Mi hermano es  quien cuida de mí.

Mora se mostró realmente afectada por un momento pero se relajó cuando vio la sonrisa tranquila del chico. También miró a Shiro, quien tenía el mismo tipo de expresión. Aflojó su postura, parada junto a su marido, con un brazo rodeándole.

— Oh, vaya, lo siento mucho, no tenía ni idea— El resto de la familia McClain también asintió como si ellos también debieran disculparse.

— No se preocupen, no es un tema difícil para nosotros— Aseguró Shiro desde su lugar, mientras Allura le tomaba una mano y sonreía al resto de los presentes.

Poco después de eso, Marian se levantó dispuesta a acostar a Lulú en su cama de una vez y se despidió de todos, sabiendo de antemano que la niña no se quedaría durmiendo a menos que ella se quedara a su lado. Lance se acercó para darle un beso en la coronilla a la pequeña y se sonrojó cuando descubrió a Keith observándolo con atención. Ese momento aprovechó su madre para pedirle ayuda levantando algunas tazas de café.

Keith sonrió ante la forma en que Lance se llevaba con su familia, era muy dinámico y divertido. La sonrisa desapareció cuando notó que, disimuladamente, Emma y, si mal no recordaba, Dean se sentaban a ambos lados de él. Le envió una mirada de auxilio a Shiro pero este no pareció percatarse de la alarma en sus ojos.

— Así que, Keith— Dijo Dean con una sonrisa política— ¿Debemos asumir que tú y Lance dejaron las cosas claras? ¿No más dudas?

Tragó saliva ante ambos pares de ojos.

— Sí— Consiguió pronunciar— Al menos de mi parte, sí.

Eso arrancó una sonrisa sincera del hombre mayor.

— Verás, Lance puede ser un cabeza hueca a veces — Dijo Emma de forma graciosa— Y, aunque no lo parezca, bastante inseguro. Lo que es peor, mi hermanito nunca te va a decir cuando la está pasando mal.

Frunció el ceño ante tal comentario y siguió la mirada de la chica. Lance estaba en la cocina y su voz jocosa se escuchaba desde la sala.

— No decimos esto por presionarte, para nada. Sólo creí que deberías saberlo— Emma volvió a mirarlo y se encogió de hombros, luego le sonrió— Se ve muy feliz. Hacía bastante que no lo veía así.

— Keith ¿nos harías un favor?— Se volvió hacia Dean que era quien hablaba y levantó ambas cejas en señal de pregunta — Cuida de nuestro hermanito ¿de acuerdo?

— No tengas dudas de que él va a cuidar de ti— Terminó Emma con un tono suave.

Lejos de sentirse amenazado o presionado, Keith sintió todo el cariño que esas dos personas tenían hacia Lance. Cariño que probablemente, por la personalidad del otro chico, no le mostraban muy seguido y esta era su forma de hacerlo. Alguien que era así de amado y cuidado por los suyos, definitivamente debía valer muchísimo como persona. Keith se encontró asegurándose a sí mismo que Lance efectivamente valía.

Les sonrió genuinamente a sus dos interlocutores y asintió con inesperada decisión y firmeza.

— Lo haré— Respondió, mientras observaba a Lance volver de la cocina.

En cuanto llegó hasta ellos, el de ojos azules entrecerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos mirando a sus hermanos con cautela, como si los estuviera acusando de estar molestando a Keith. Dean se rió y levantó una mano como signo de defensa. Luego se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hasta Shiro y Allura para despedirse pues también se iba a dormir. Antes de perderse por el pasillo asintió en dirección a Keith como despedida.

Keith le correspondió mientras perdía el hilo de la conversación que Lance y Emma mantenían.

* * *

Cuando Pidge y Matt finalmente volvieron a casa de los McClain eran alrededor de las cinco de la madrugada. Las gemelas habían caído rendidas hacía poco más de una hora, al igual que había ocurrido con George quien había trabajado ese día muy temprano.

Keith y Lance estaban sentados en un sofá de dos cuerpos, frente al que Allura, Shiro y Emma compartían. Mora estaba en el sofá simple y Sara sentada en su apoyabrazos, con ojos perezosos pero rehúsa a irse a dormir. Toda su atención estaba puesta en este nuevo chico por el que su hermano mayor tanto se había roto la cabeza. Hunk estaba en una silla junto a ambos chicos.

— Ahora que Matt está aquí creo que es hora de volver a casa— Dijo Shiro mientras se levantaba y se estiraba para espabilarse. Le tendió una mano a Allura para ayudarla a levantarse.

Keith y Lance intercambiaron miradas. Estaban sentados de forma correcta, pues Mora aún seguía allí, pero sus manos seguían entrelazadas como hacía casi tres horas. Separarse de repente les parecía un sacrilegio. Más Keith solo necesitó de una mirada de Shiro para entender que tenía razón, ya era bastante tarde. O temprano, pues el sol no tardaría mucho más en aparecer. Sin embargo, fue Lance el primero que se levantó y tiró de él.

La despedida fue algo lenta y con risas bajas, pues ya muchos estaban durmiendo. Mora en un principio se preocupó por que el grupo viajara a horas tan tardías por la carretera pero Shiro y Matt se encargaron de asegurarle que ninguno de ellos estaba cansado. Emma saludó con afecto a los mayores y le dio un gran abrazo, para vergüenza de Lance, a Keith. Sara los saludó políticamente, sin moverse de al lado de su madre.

Hunk, Pidge y Lance acompañaron a los demás hasta el auto.

Lance detuvo unos metros antes a Keith, para quedar más apartados del resto.

— Te escribiré mañana ¿de acuerdo?— Keith asintió. Ambos se sintieron repentinamente cohibidos una vez más. Sus manos se acariciaban, como si se estuviesen despidiendo la una de la otra— Sabes que realmente fue una locura lo que hiciste hoy ¿no? Lo que hicieron.

Keith se rió.

— Estoy seguro de que hay cosas peores. Además en principio planeaba venir yo solo.

Lance fingió una expresión de extrema preocupación.

— Bendito sea Shiro, entonces.

Ambos rieron suavemente. Cuando el momento terminó, se miraron a los ojos. Dios, como costaba separarse. Definitivamente la espera para volver a Altea sería eterna.

— Podemos tener citas, obvio. La próxima puedo conducir yo, o podemos vernos en un lugar que nos quede a igual distancia— Ofreció Lance, desesperado por saber que habría una próxima vez. Keith separó sus manos y las llevó a las mejillas del chico de tez más oscura.

— Claro que sí. Nos las arreglaremos hasta volver a Altea.

Después de eso se besaron. Mucho más corto que el primer beso de aquella noche pues había bastante gente a su alrededor, pero con muchos más sentimientos entremezclados. Lance llevó las manos a la parte de atrás del cabello de Keith.

En medio del beso, frunció el ceño.

— Acabo de notar tu corte de cabello— Dijo, separándose apenas para poder hablar. Keith levantó una ceja.

— ¿Tiene algo malo?— Preguntó sin entender a qué venía el comentario. Lance sonrió con malicia.

— Quizá cuando crezca, ahora no.

Sin decir nada más que eso, volvió a besar a Keith en los labios, para luego infundirse en un apretado abrazo. Quería recordar de Keith tanto como pudiese, su tacto cálido, su aroma, sus fuertes brazos.

— Avísame cuando lleguen a casa ¿sí? No me dormiré hasta entonces.

— No seas ridículo y vete a dormir— Dijo Keith, separándose ahora él pues Matt lo estaba llamando para que se apresurara y de formas poco agradable.

Lance se despidió también de los demás que ya se habían subido en el vehículo.

— Fue un gusto conocerte, Lance— Le dijo Shiro cuando se acercó a su ventana— Seguramente nos veremos pronto.

Lance asintió y le sonrió. Pensar que había estado celoso de ese tipo sólo le hacía querer arrojarse bajo el primer tren que encontrara.

— Ve a dormir, Lance— Escuchó que Keith le decía, antes de mirarlo por última vez y subir al asiento trasero.

— Lo que digas, _Mullet._

La estridente risa de Allura fue todo lo que necesitó para saber que la chica había captado la broma, a diferencia de Keith que la miraba sin entender la situación.

— ¡Yo pensé lo mismo! ¡Este chico me gusta! — Luego de decir eso se acercó a la parte delantera para ver a Lance a la cara— Hay que vernos más seguido, Lance.

El aludido le mostró una sonrisa divertida. Oh sí, si no fuese porque había conocido a Keith primero, Allura era perfectamente su tipo.

— Ese es la idea— Respondió.

En cuanto Matt terminó de hablar con Pidge y cerró la puerta del lado del acompañante, Shiro los miró una última vez antes de poner el  auto en marcha. Pronto el vehículo se alejó y desapareció al doblar por la esquina.

Hunk y Pidge se miraron con gracia al ver cómo Lance seguía mirando en la misma dirección.

— Es hora de dormir, Romeo— Comentó Hunk, dándole un golpecito en la espalda. Lance no quitó su sonrisa boba pero si se giró con dirección a su casa— Vamos Pidge, te llevaré a casa.

La chica asintió y ambos se despidieron de su mejor amigo con un abrazo grupal. Lance se rió en medio del gesto y les agradeció a ambos por todo lo que le habían dicho aquel día para levantarle el ánimo.

Cuando ya nadie quedaba fuera de casa, Lance entró en la suya que estaba completamente en silencio con apenas las luces navideñas encendidas. Se dispuso a irse a la cama cuando sintió una presencia a su lado.

— Keith es serio, pero se ve bien. Bastante genial— Comentó Sara como si no acabara de casi provocarle un infarto a su hermano.

— ¡Dios niña! ¿Cómo puedes aparecerte así a alguien? No se lo hagas a papá o terminará en el hospital— Sara ni se inmutó ante el regaño, su rostro denotaba somnolencia a niveles máximos. Lance se rió— Vamos, es hora de dormir.

Guió a su hermana hasta su habitación y luego se dirigió a la propia. Estaba muy cansado pero su cabeza no dejaba de rememorarle cada pequeño momento que había compartido con Keith esa noche. Además, no podría dormir tranquilo hasta que el grupo regresara a casa con seguridad.

Lance se sentía feliz. Y no veía la hora en que el verano acabara para regresar a Altea, donde podría ver en cualquier momento al chico de ojos violetas.

Imaginar eso lo distrajo la siguiente hora y media.

* * *

 

**Keith**

Acabamos de dejar a Matt en su edificio y estamos entrando al nuestro.

Allura me explicó lo de Mullet, y no, mi cabello no tiene esa forma, McClain.

Escríbeme cuando despiertes.

Que descanses : )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, Lance se durmió antes del mensaje de Keith.


	6. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La primera cita ¿Quizás?

**Lance**

¡Espero que estés listo para pasar las siguientes dos horas viendo la mejor película del año!

**Keith**

No tengo tantas expectativas

Voy por la mitad de la saga y mi opinión no ha cambiado para nada, sabes

**Lance**

Oh, Mullet

No te atrevas a repetir esas palabras frente a mi cara.

¿Ya llegaste?

**Keith**

Las diré en tu cara y hasta en tu oído si hace falta.

Sí, estoy entrando al centro comercial.

**Lance**

Podrías decirme otras cosas en el oído ¿no crees?

Bien, estoy saliendo del estacionamiento.

**Keith**

¿Es eso un reto?

Porque de ser así definitivamente tomaremos los asientos en la última fila del cine.

**Lance**

Lo pensaré para la próxima, hoy realmente quiero ver esta película jajaja

¡Te estoy viendo!

**Keith**

¿Dónde?

No te veo en ningún lado.

**Lance**

El privilegio de las personas altas, supongo

**Keith**

Si realmente me ves, notarás que estoy rodando mis ojos.

En serio ¿dónde estás?

**Lance**

Cerca

Woa, Keith, realmente te luciste hoy con tu guardarropa

¿Acaso intentas impresionar a alguien?

**Keith**

A un descerebrado evidentemente.

**Lance**

Hey, rompes mi corazón!

**Keith**

Entonces dime dónde carajo estás así lo arreglo!

* * *

 

**Lance**

Sabes, con un beso como ese más que arreglarlo hasta puedes revivir a los muertos.

**Keith**

Sh, nos van a sacar.

Y  la película está buena.

**Lance**

Te lo dije

<3

**Keith**

<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer!

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!  
> Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
